A Stolen Life
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: COMPLETE! (Constantly changing POV) A modern re-telling of Phantom. Christine Daae is kidnapped from her bedroom on Friday night by a mysterious man and taken to a strange, aloof mansion...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All right, I am not putting off my other phics... (Clears throat and shifts eyes) Actually, school has been rather hectic lately, BUT all school is cancelled until Friday because of this hurricane Frances! (I live in Florida).

A/N: Anyway, this phic is actually based off a terrifying dream I recently had... (Shivers) So, basically, I put Christine in my place (whatever happens to her happened to me in my dream... -sniffs-... 'Twas scary!) Well, this is a modern retelling of Phantom! Enjoy!

**A Stolen Life**

_Christine's POV_

_Chapter One_

I sang quietly, combing through my mass of blonde curls. Yawning, I carelessly dropped the comb into the drawer. Brushing my teeth, I drew in a breath, savoring the clean, mint feeling in my mouth. I shut off the light, emerging from the bathroom and ambling down the small hallway.

"Night, Mom!" I called across the house, my voice traveling through the barren kitchen and into my parents' room. "Night, Daddy!"

"Goodnight, Christine." They replied, their voices somewhat faint.

I pranced into my bedroom, gently closing the door behind me. Shaking off my clothes, I slipped into a pair of checkered pajama pants and a light pink tank top. I hopped into my comfortable bed, snuggling under the pink covers. As I rested my head on the soft pillow, I turned on my CD player, the _Jekyll and Hyde _musical soundtrack caressing my ears. My eyes wandered around my room, adjusting to the utter darkness. The relentless gaze first settled on the diminutive television that sat there dully. Its lifeless screen stared back at me, before my azure eyes rested on my Broadway posters that happily rested on my ashen walls. Grasping my pillow, I stole a glance at the clock that flashed "1:07 AM". Smirking, I stretched my little arms. It was Friday night; the time I fell asleep didn't matter in the slightest manner. However, I was going to my best friend's, Meg's, house tomorrow - bright and early. Tomorrow was my 18th birthday, and Meg and I were simply going to go out to eat and catch a movie. I probably would regret this late night. I hummed in unison with the music, as my thoughts ultimately drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

My eyes slowly began to flutter open, once I heard a rustling in the silence. Peering at the clock, it glowed with the numbers "3:02 AM", and my music no longer filled my room with its appealing melody. My first assumption was that the rustling was purely the bushes sweeping against my window, and my CD had turned off when it had reached the last song; but when my partially open eyes drank in the sight of my open door and a shadow moving about, they resumed their closed position as my body froze. Terror consumed me, as my clutch on the bed sheets tightened.

"I know you're awake." A voice informed me in a smooth whisper.

Suppressing a sob of panic, I opened my eyes once more – only to find a man standing over me. Considering the fact that the room was dark and a fedora covered the majority of his face, I couldn't quite make out his appearance. He must have been dressed in only black, for the darkness seemed to camouflage him. The only things I was able to see were his hazel eyes; they were glowing, or that was merely the impression they gave off.

"Who are you?" I choked out, slowly rising.

A chuckle.

A dark chuckle, that is, surrounded me. The hairs on my arms stood, as goose bumps covered my body.

"Get up." He commanded, ignoring my question of his identity. When I sat there, my terrified eyes simply staring at him, he emitted a sigh of frustration. "Get _up_!" He barked, his sharp order causing me to stagger out of my bed. "Get dressed." He stated, resuming his unnerving calmness.

My eyes wearily remained locked on his eerie form, as I stumbled to my closet. Removing a pair of khaki knickers and a long-sleeved blue shirt, I grasped the clothing, standing there for a moment. As he slowly turned his back on me, I quickly donned the outfit.

"All right." I whispered, wrapping my arms around me tightly.

I furrowed my brow, as I watched him retrieve an item from his coat. Swiftly, he turned on his heel and covered my nose and mouth with an inexplicable substance. Withdrawing his graceful hand, his eyes merely studied me, as I began to sway back and forth.

"W-what did you do to me?" I murmured, bringing my hand up to my clammy cheek. "Who... are... you?"

I was feeling extremely dizzy; my surroundings became incredibly hazy, while I felt as heavy as lead. The last thing I could remember was the stranger catching my collapsing body.

* * *

I groaned; my head ached appallingly. Perhaps, it was a dream. That's it! A frightening dream that would haunt me for a few hours, before I resumed my sleeping position. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of a lovely room. It had been decorated with a Victorian style, with the exception of the television. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I hastily threw off the scarlet covers and grabbed the bedpost as to steady myself. Gaining my composure, my eyes settled on a light pink vanity that had been placed by a walk-in closest. A rather large television had been situated in front of the bed, and crimson curtains veiled glass doors that led to a balcony. My gaze instantly darted to two enormous wooden doors, which seemed to silently reprimand me. Scurrying towards the entrance, I seized the golden doorknob and twisted it.

Locked.

It was locked! _Why_, dear God in heaven, why was this happening to _me_? Crystal tears began to form in my wide eyes, journeying down the crevasses of my cheeks. I rapidly slapped myself, praying that this was a cruel dream that I would wake up to.

Nothing.

I slapped myself again, this time leaving a red mark on the side of my face.

Still nothing.

I emitted a heart-wrenching sob, as I pushed my blonde ringlets from my face and clutched at them tightly. Numerous thoughts and inquiries cascaded throughout my body, sweeping through me just as a broom sweeps a floor. Wringing my hands, I kicked the door with a force that had been born from my terror and anger.

At the moment, I was feeling terror more than anger, but I would undoubtedly be filled with rage later.

"Hello?" I inquired to the vacant air around me. My voice echoed in the large room, and it seemed to ricochet off of the walls only to return to my ears. "Let me _out_!" I cried, my voice vociferous. The tears landed on my claret lips, granting me a taste of their bitter saltiness.

"Ah, you're awake." A male voice answered my cries, as the doors immediately opened.

Startled, I retreated a few steps. It was the man from the previous night... yet I hadn't noticed that he was wearing a porcelain mask that covered his entire face. My eyes wandered over his body, mentally noting that he was wearing a black suit and a matching cloak.

"Who are you?" I repeated my question that had remained unanswered.

"Erik." He replied with a tranquility that made me quite uncomfortable.

"Where am I?"

"Oh," He said, offering me his hand. "I suppose I must show you around, Christine."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my eyes broadening.

"I know many things about you," He paused, studying me for a moment, "Christine."

Crossing my arms against my chest, I only glared at his awaiting hand. His hand still extended, Erik led me from the room, appearing as if he were gliding across the floor. His movements were extraordinarily graceful, as was his voice. It seemed to wrap me in an intoxicating embrace. As we sauntered down a burgundy staircase, my eyes continually scanned the area for a means of escape.

When we reached what seemed to be the main entrance, relief and rushed excitement swam over me, as I saw the front door.

"This is the main entrance, Christine." Erik informed me impassively. "Through that door is the Louis-Phillipe room. And that room," He pointed his slender finger towards another door, "is the library. I know you enjoy reading. It also consists of opera and musical librettos, for I know you love those, as well."

As captivating as his voice was, I kept finding myself drawn to the front door. Slowly, I began to move towards it, as if it were pleading with me to open it. No doubt I wanted to. As _he_ made his way towards the library, _I_ made a dash for the front door. My anxious, hurried footsteps indisputably would catch his immediate attention, so I attempted to run even faster.

Panting, I clutched the knob, swinging open the door... but as soon as the door opened, my kidnapper slammed it shut. Whirling around, I found myself backed up against the door by him.

I wheezed, a tear slipping out of my eye and falling to the ground. I was so close. I was so close to freedom. I was so close to seeing my family again... I was so close to waking up from this nightmare.

"Christine, I really must advise you _never_ to attempt that again." He callously whispered into my ear, lifting my chin with his index finger. "In fact, I insist upon it." His warm breath passed over my face, as I shuddered. His demeanor was cold, serious, and... deadly.

Grabbing my arm firmly yet not too forcefully, he pulled me from the entrance hall. Erik brought me to the back of the house, after showing me the kitchen and additional rooms. Pushing open a door, luscious jade grass was revealed to us. The grass blew in the wind, sitting calmly before a marble porch that was surrounded with massive columns, which supported the mansion.

"It's... beautiful..." I said breathlessly, forgetting my troubles for a fleeting second.

Then, something struck me.

He had brought me here...

Outside...

Where there were no doors.

"But there are no doors." I murmured, pushing a lock behind my ear.

As if acting upon instinct, I jerked my arm away from him and darted towards a pillar. But, once again, he was too fast. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, dragging me backwards. Suddenly, fury joined my tears, as I began to kick and scream.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, flailing my legs about and grabbing the side of the door. "Please!" I began to sob, as my body became unbelievably tired from the screaming.

He only sighed, managing to shut and lock the door, while I remained in his unyielding grip.

"Christine, Christine..." He breathed against my neck, as he pulled me upstairs and threw me into what I assumed was now my room. "I don't know if I can ever trust you." He paused, staring at me for a moment. "Oh, and happy birthday." He said quietly.

And with that, he slammed the door, the lock resounding in my sore head. Dropping to the ground, several tears trailed my cheeks, as my sobs echoed. I wrapped my trembling arms around my knees, bringing them close to my chest. What kind of hands had I fallen into?

"I want... to go... home..." I managed to say in between sobs. "I want... to wake... up from... this... nightmare..."

But in the back of my mind, I knew that I would not be waking up any time soon.

* * *

A/N: SOOO, what do y'all think?? Should I continue? Please, R&R! I hope you like my modern Phantom retelling so far!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can assure y'all that Raoul will not be making any appearances... except on TV (the news, when they are discussing Christine's kidnapping), if that's all right! Flashbacks are in italics! Thank you for all the kind reviews, and AngelMusic, I sent you the third chapter (Smiles).

Oh, and chapter one was most definitely not the end of my dream! I had one heck of a long dream, lol. I'll tell you when it's no longer what I dreamt! Enjoy!

_Chapter Two_

I lifted my head from the pillow, as my eyes opened to reveal my somewhat familiar surroundings. Swallowing, I slipped out of the bed and made my way towards the vanity. I took a seat at the bench, staring at my reflection. My cheeks were streaked with dry tears, and my nose was slightly red. Last night, I had undoubtedly cried myself to sleep, as it was becoming a routine. I had been here for four days now, and I hadn't left my room. Erik would bring me food, and for the first two days, I would never answer his questions or greetings – I only replied with a cold or blank stare. Now, I found myself telling him "good morning" or "good night". But every night, I would still cry myself to sleep; but it felt as if I could cry no more tears – it was as if my eyes had simply ran out of them.

I slowly opened the pink-colored drawer, retrieving a brush. Sniffling, I pulled my hair up, permitting a few strands to freely frame my face. I shuffled into a newfound restroom and leaned over the counter. In the mirror, I caught the sight of a marble shower. Peering my head outside the bathroom door, I scanned the bedroom.

Nothing, of course.

I shut the door, locking it. Arching my eyebrows, I was surprised that I had actually been given a lock – considering the fact that I had been locked _in_ my room. Slipping off my clothes, I released my hair from the bondage it had been put in and took a hesitant step into the shower. I turned on the faucet, adjusting the water. This was, by far, the nicest shower I had ever seen! But why had I been given something as nice as this to use? Why was my room so luxurious and huge, filled with everything I could possibly need? I allowed the hot water to freely beat against my face, cleansing my body and making feel a _little_ better.

Heaving a sigh, I finally emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around my petite body. Squeezing my hair with an additional towel, my eyes rested on the fogged mirror; I suppose I had been in there for quite some time! Wiping away the majority of the fog, I dropped the other towel on top of the counter. I unlocked the door, poking my head out.

Still nothing.

Leaving the comfort of the bathroom, the steam from the shower seemed to follow me as well. I sighed, simply standing there in the towel. My gaze befell my clothes from the previous night.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp rapping on the door. Followed by the knock, Erik slipped in and immediately averted his eyes. My face flushed violently, as I clutched at my towel.

"I'm terribly sorry for coming in like this, Christine, but I only wished to tell you that there is an outfit for you to wear in the closet." He informed me, pointing to the closet, while he continued to distract his gaze. "I was actually going to take you to a store, in order for you to choose your own outfits..." Erik hesitated, before his eyes traveled to meet mine. "So do hurry. I'll be back in a few moments."

Still blushing, I waited until he left the room. I tiptoed to the walk-in closet, opening its ashen doors. A few, striking dresses hung in it, as if waiting for some glorious night in which someone would don them. Accompanying them was one outfit. It was a light pink skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt. Biting my lip, I removed the outfit from its hanger and made my way to an oak dresser. I was relieved and somewhat embarrassed to find underclothes in there. Feeling my cheeks grow warm, I quickly changed. I advanced towards the bathroom, finding a hair dryer. After my hair was finally dry, I heard the door creak open. Returning the hair dryer to its place, I merely stood there. What would I do? Perhaps, I could wait in there for him to come get me. Then, I could hit him over the head with... with the hair dryer! And while he was regaining his consciousness, I could make my great escape!

Grasping the hair dryer again, I slowly opened the door – only to find Erik leaning against the wall... on the other side of the room. He looked up at me, his masked face emotionless; however, I do believe he smirked.

"It looks as if your hair is dry enough, my dear." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

Whimpering quietly, I dropped it, the dryer plummeting to the counter.

"Let's go." He stated, opening the once-locked doors.

I didn't move.

"Let's go." Erik repeated; this time his voice was a bit harsher.

Swallowing, I put on a pair of shoes and followed him out of the room. As we trotted down the stairs, his nearness assured me that I couldn't even attempt to make an escape. I would most likely be thrown back into my room, and being out here was much better than being locked up in the isolated bedroom...

Wasn't it?

He donned a black jacket, after slipping a jean jacket on me. I silently noticed that the only thing about him that wasn't black was his porcelain mask and his shirt.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I questioned, my eyes locked on his mask. "Why won't you take it off?" My inquisitive nature was beginning to show.

"You will never see beyond the mask, my dear." He had answered exceptionally firmly, after staring at me for several minutes.

I didn't speak of it again.

After leading me into a black mustang, he took a seat in the driver's seat. Rapidly locking the doors, before I could even think of running, Erik started the engine. It was unbearably silent. His eyes would wander over towards me, as I blankly stared out the window, trying to repress fresh tears. I watched as we passed numerous trees and barren patches of land; it was obvious that we weren't anywhere near civilization. I stifled a sob, as I realized that I might not even be in Arizona anymore. After about two hours of the intimidating silence, Erik finally spoke.

"Christine," He serenely began, causing me to instinctively turn towards him. His voice was incredibly smooth and even. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard... When he said my name, it seemed to roll off of his tongue perfectly. I shivered, returning to staring out the window. "I am taking you out only to buy some clothes for you. Nothing more. And I must warn you, my dear, to not attempt anything." He paused, turning the car left. "Do not try to get help, do not scream, and do not run. You will, without a doubt, regret it."

I furrowed my brow, turning back to look at him again. "Why?" I questioned, licking my dry lips. "What would you do? Would you kill me?"

He turned to meet my gaze, his hazel eyes cold. "Of course, not. I would kill whoever is nearest to me, and then I would take you back here. That act would remain on your conscience for quite some time." He lowered his volume, the ice in his voice causing me to tremble. "Do I make myself clear, Christine?"

I nodded vigorously, my eyes expanding. I couldn't tell if he would honestly go through with it or not, but I certainly didn't wish to find out. "Yes." I whispered in reply.

I didn't like the way he said my name that time. It wasn't soft; it wasn't tender... It was menacing and bitter. As we finally pulled into the mall, he emerged from the car, gently closing the door. Wringing my hands, my eyes darted around the parking lot. Several people bustled about, pushing carts and laughing cheerfully. The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts; I stared up to see Erik, waiting for me to get out of the car. I swallowed, taking a timid step out of the car. We entered the mall, while people brushed by me, smiling and waving.

Erik's eyes rarely left me.

As we sauntered into one store, I felt him take a hold of my hand. Biting down on my lip, I jerked it away and wrapped my arms around me. Suddenly, I felt his hand barely touching my back. I shuddered. I knew what he was doing.

He was assuring me that he was still there – that he was watching every move I made.

"Hi!" A joyful voice greeted us. "How are you today?"

My eyes darted up to see a young woman, probably around my age, moving towards me. Her light brown hair fell a moderate amount past her shoulders, as she smiled through her freckled face. Her coffee-colored eyes seemed warm and comforting. The tag on her uniform flashed the name "Lucy". She made me miss my best friend terribly.

"Good." I lied, flashing a phony smile that wasn't very reassuring.

"How may I help you?"

"I would just like to buy some clothes." I sputtered out.

"Oh, of course!" Lucy laughed, leading me towards a rack.

"Thanks." I flashed another smile before she left me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Erik take a seat in a chair. His eyes were still on me.

After choosing a good amount of clothes from various stores – after all, he had made it clear that this was the only time we would be out in society – we began to leave the mall, after Erik had paid. While he paid for the last bit of clothes at a counter, my gaze settled on a small television that the clerk had turned on earlier but was not paying attention to at all. My eyes widened, as I fought back tears. It was the news, and right now, they were covering a story about a kidnapping...

_ My_ kidnapping.

My eyes glued to the television, as I listened intently. Meg appeared on the screen, her nose red. Her jade eyes no longer sparkled with playfulness, but they were watery and despondent. Her raven black hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. On the bottom of the screen, the words "Meg Giry – Christine Daae's best friend" became visible.

"We've started a search party and everything." Meg informed the reporter, sniffling. "We haven't found her yet, but I don't plan on giving up. She's my best friend, and I do believe she's out there – just waiting to be found!"

The reporter turned to my mother and father, holding the microphone to their tear-streaked faces.

"When did you first notice that she was gone?" The reporter inquired.

"Well, I went to wake her up. It was her birthday, and we were going to surprise her with a cake. The minute I walked in, I knew something was wrong." My mom sobbed, leaning against my father.

"She wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't anywhere to be found in the house." My dad continued, putting a comforting arm around my mother.

The reporter then turned to a handsome boy with russet hair and chocolate brown eyes. At the bottom of the screen, the words "Raoul de Chagny – Christine Daae's boyfriend" flickered.

"I've been helping Meg with the search party." He told the camera. "And I'm most definitely not giving up." He hesitated, as his voice faltered. He was holding back tears. "Everyone misses her. All of her friends are doing everything they can, and the cast of the musical that Christine was performing in has immediately stopped in order to also join the search party."

"If you have seen this 18-year old girl," The reporter turned to face the camera, as a picture of me with Meg appeared in the corner of the screen, "Please, tell the local police. There are no leads, as of yet."

Unbeknownst to me, my eyes had begun to well with tears. I felt a hand wrap its fingers gently around my arm, leading me away from the television. I gazed up to find Erik. His eyes had softened, and he was watching me carefully.

"Are you done?" He asked me softly.

My only reply was a nod.

* * *

I lay on top of my bed, my eyes wandering around the room, as I hugged the pillow tightly. For the past hour or so, I had been resisting the urge to turn on the news. My gaze looked over the closet; Erik had put the clothes in the closet, and I surprisingly didn't hear the door lock when he left. He had not been cold during the ride home. We had actually carried a simple conversation – well, I didn't talk much, for my thoughts were still lingering on what I had seen on the television earlier. However, I remained quiet in order to hear his voice. It was so tantalizing, so intriguing... I sighed, turning over on my side. I had actually found myself warming up to him during the car ride home.

As I lay there, faint music traveled to my ears. Rising from the bed, I left the bedroom and crept down the staircase. The music was originating from what my kidnapper had designated to be the 'Louise-Phillipe room'. I grasped the knob and slowly turned it, finding Erik sitting before a piano. His slim fingers slid up and down the piano, pressing down on the keys with great elegance. Every so often, his voice would accompany his music, causing my knees to weaken. That voice! It was like Heaven on earth.

But even though his voice was entrancing, I found myself fixated on his mask. Pushing a blonde ringlet behind my hair, I slowly approached him from behind. He was much too absorbed in his music to notice me quietly reaching for his mask. Swiftly, I stole the mask away from him, leaving his face bare. Immediately, my face paled, as I opened my mouth to scream.

I couldn't.

His lips were twisted, and his eyes blazed with a raging fire. His skin appeared as if it had been stretched and painfully mutilated. Surely this was _death's face_ was staring back at me! Was he a demon with an angelic voice?

Tears were instantly streaming down my cheeks, as I blindly clutched the mask. At last, I found my voice, as a piercing shriek fled from my colorless lips. Throwing the mask to the ground, I rapidly turned on my heel and began to run for my life. I panted, dashing towards the stairs. As soon as my foot came into a brief contact with the first step, I felt something jerk me back by my hair. I continued to scream, seizing the railing of the staircase. Erik pried my fingers off of the railing and forced me to the ground, my hair still wrapped around his fingers.

"Damn you!" He yelled, clenching his teeth. "_Damn_ you, you little siren!"

"Please, don't hurt me!" I shut my eyes tightly and pleaded with him, my sobs echoing throughout the empty house. "Please! Let me go – I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!"

He breathed heavily, and I could feel him lean closer to my face. His forehead was a mere inch from mine, as Erik did not even make an effort to release me.

"Do you think that I would hurt you, now that you have seen my face? Hmm?" He snarled, his clench on my hair growing tighter. Erik roared angrily, "Open your eyes!" When I did not even attempt to open them, I felt him press his deformed cheek against my pallid one. "Open your eyes." He hissed into my ear, before withdrawing an inch. "Now!"

"No..." I responded faintly, sobbing.

"Yes." He growled, still holding me down. "Open them, now, Christine!"

Slowly, my eyes fearfully fluttered open. His distorted face hovered above me, as his eyes continued to burn with rage. After a few moments of silence, I averted my eyes elsewhere, while silently weeping. Erik abruptly stood, bringing me up as well.

"Please, let me go..." I begged in a broken whisper.

"No." He answered, his voice on the verge of escalating into unbelievable fury once more.

Still gripping my arm tightly, he took me up the stairs and dragged me into my room. Throwing me on the bed, I scrambled to get away by jumping off the other side, but he grabbed my arm again. Holding me down with his body, he leaned close to my face. Panic welled up inside of me, as numerous fears swept through me.

"No." He repeated his answer from earlier. "I will never let you go." Rising, he stalked to the door and grasped the doorknob. "Never."

Slamming the door, I believed the sound could be heard throughout the world. Sobbing, I raced towards the door, opening it quickly. I was met with his horrendous face, and I made a move to quickly shut the door again; but he stopped me.

"And I was just beginning to trust you, Christine." He said quietly, yet with an ominous tone.

His eyes rested on my face, Erik silently shut and locked my door. I backed away, tripping over the Persian rug. Bringing myself to my feet, I locked myself in the bathroom, feeling that it was the only room that I could hide in. And in there, I sobbed for the remainder of the night; but my sobs were not alone. His could be heard as well.

And those strange sobs were worse than anything that I could possibly go through, for those sobs would echo in my head forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked it! Please, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah! I didn't mean to say "during the ride home". I meant to say "during the ride back"! Thanks, AngelMusic, for catching that! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Cookies for all! (Throws out cookies). Once again, flashbacks/dreams are written in italics. (The flashbacks weren't in my dream, but I just had to put them in here :)) This is now based loosely off my dream. :-P everything in this chapter, minus the flashbacks, occurred in my dream, but the dialogue isn't identical. Of course, that would be no fun! I must make it very seductive Erik-like! (Beams)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Throwing a water balloon at Meg, I squeal, as I feel a cold splash from behind me. Whirling around, more water smacks me in the face, as Raoul chuckles and dashes away. I grab Meg's hand, and we dash after him, armed with additional water balloons. After an hour of giggling and soaking each other, we finally collapse to the ground._

_"I'm exhausted!" Meg exclaims, throwing up her hands._

_"Me, too!" I agree, panting._

_Raoul smirks. "You guys are more soaked than me." He does an impression of a maniacal laugh, but starts to cough when Meg and I toss the remainder of the water balloons at him._

_"Not anymore!" I giggle with my best friend, leaning against her._

_"Come on. Let's go dry off." She suggests, standing up and offering me a hand._

_Taking her hand, I laugh, as she pulls me up. He rises from the ground and runs his hand through his hair. As we make our way away from the deserted park and back towards Raoul's car, I throw a glance over my shoulder._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow catches my eye – lurking behind a tree, in the forest. Furrowing my brow, I squint, trying to make out the blur. But without warning, it disappears from my sight._

Someone shaking my shoulders caused me to jerk from my sleep. As I opened my eyes quickly, Erik's masked face was the first thing I saw. Relief seemed to wash over him, as I stirred from my slumber. Immediately, a distance replaced the relief as he stood, gazing down at me.

"I had been knocking on the door for several minutes, Christine." He said my name softly, as he turned to leave.

I raised my eyebrows, realizing that he must have thought I had committed suicide, or something of the sort, when he saw me lying on the bathroom floor. Groaning, I rose to my feet, wiping away the tears from last night.

"Get cleaned up." Erik told me, looking over his shoulder. "Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" I dumbly echoed. Never once had he mentioned me coming _down_ to breakfast.

"Yes, breakfast," His steps came to a halt, as he turned to stare at me. "Unless you think you are too good to dine with me." His voice was now filled with an unearthly coldness.

"No, I don't think that." I protested quietly, pushing my curls out of my face. "I was just surprised – I hadn't eaten a meal with you yet." As quickly as I had become comfortable around him, that newfound comfort had been replaced with fear and timidity.

He said nothing, but merely gestured towards the closet. "I will see you in five minutes." And with that, he closed the door.

I shivered, as I changed into fresh clothes. I didn't like his demeanor towards me. It was cold, intimidating, and bitter. Closing my eyes, a brief picture of his face flashed through my mind. I rapidly opened my eyes, swallowing back newfound panic. Pulling a sleeveless crimson shirt over my head and throwing on a pair of nice-fitting jeans, I piled my hair on top of my head in a mass of golden ringlets. Sighing, I took a few deep breaths before descending down the stairs.

I walked down the staircase, chewing on my lip. Entering the silent dining room, I took a seat at the opposite end of the table from where Erik was seated. Clutching my fork, I stared at my plate. Yes, the food did look delicious, yet the fact that Erik had not touched his bothered me beyond belief. Was it poisoned?

His eyes rested on me, as he took a quiet breath. "You can eat it, Christine. It won't hurt you." He quietly stated, as if answering my silent question.

"Why aren't _you_ eating then?" I inquired, eyeing him warily.

"I don't eat much." He replied, but took a bite in order to reassure me. Swallowing, he stared at me for a moment before lowering his eyes and cleaning up his plate.

When I gobbled up the rest of the food, he instantly took my plate from me. As he leaned down to pick up the silver from my hand, his fingers brushed against mine. I shuddered; his touch was cold, yet tantalizing. Then, I remembered how they had pulled at my hair cruelly last night.

"Erik," I shyly began, slowly lifting my eyes to meet his. "About last night-"

"What?" He asked frostily, raising an eyebrow. "Was your sleep on your bathroom floor not comfortable?"

Cringing at his sarcasm, I remained quiet before continuing. "I'm sorry..." I hesitated, attempting not to think of how his face looked. "I'm sorry for taking your mask away."

The silence that consisted of Erik's eyes scanning me suddenly made me extremely uncomfortable. It was as if those hazel eyes of his could penetrate my very soul and most precious thoughts.

"No, you're not, Christine." He finally sighed, after disappearing into the kitchen and returning with no plates or silverware. At the tilt of my blonde head, he rapped his fingers against the table. "You're only sorry because of what you saw." He remarked, making his way into the hallway.

Moaning, I leaned my head back against the chair. Why was this happening to me? Why did he kidnap me? Why me? Closing my eyes, I released a perplexed sigh. I was exhausted – downright exhausted, terrified, and confused. I found myself drifting off, as I stiffly sat there.

_I yawn, plopping gracelessly on my bed and flipping on the television. Grimacing, I mentally note that nothing is good on at... I glance at the clock. Ah, of course, nothing good is on at two in the morning! But, oh well, it's summer! And I just turned seventeen - like, two months ago -, so this is a really belated birthday present._

_Sighing, I flounce out into the kitchen to grab a cup of water. I'm home alone, for my parents are attending a dinner party... and only God knows when they'll be back! The dinner party was around three hours away, but being home alone isn't too bad. I decide to warm up my voice._

_"Ave Maria..." I sing softly, but soon growing louder._

_Re-entering my room, I continue with my song, as I change into my pajamas. Taking a sip of my water, I pull out an old photo album and begin browsing through it. Suddenly, something catches my attention through the corner of my eye. My eyes dart to the window, as a pair of glowing eyes swiftly vanishes. I clamp my hand over my mouth, as I rapidly pull the drape over the window. Frowning, I switch on all the lights and come to the conclusion that staying home alone isn't fun after all._

The furious sound of the piano was what awoke me. Rubbing my neck, I furrowed my brow. All those nights... There had been numerous nights where I believed I was simply paranoid... I always insisted that someone had been there, watching me... Rising from the chair, I ambled into the Louise-Phillipe room, catching the evident sight of Erik playing the piano. His graceful hands now banged irately down upon the keys; this furious music made me nervous, as I trembled profusely. I didn't like his anger. When he was angry _and_ unbelievingly calm, it scared me even more.

"Erik..." I said in an uneven voice, wringing my hands.

No reply.

Only the raging music answered me, causing me to wince.

"Erik." I repeated more firmly this time, yet my voice was still somewhat unsteady.

The music suddenly came to an abrupt halt, as he merely sat there, not saying a word nor moving an inch. I furrowed my brow, my gaze never wandering from him. I parted my lips to speak, but I was immediately hushed by his eerily smooth voice.

"I told you not to touch the mask, Christine. I specifically warned you not to." He stated, quietly at first but growing louder as he continued to speak. "But you were foolish – you disobeyed me. You selfish child, why? Why did you do it?" He finally stood, turning on his heel to face me. "No need to answer. I already know why: your childish curiosity and selfishness – your need to know _everything_." Erik's eyes turned into narrow slits, as he approached me. "I had been nothing but gentle with you, Christine. I had been gentle and patient; I treated you with utmost respect, yet you still took away my mask." His voice had now lowered into a whisper, as he approached me.

My cerulean eyes widened, as his hazel ones bored into me. He continued to advance towards me, causing me to fall into an ashen chair. Leaning his face exceptionally close to mine, Erik rested his hands on the arms of the chair. His warm breath passed over me, as I made no sound.

"Do I scare you, Christine? Did I always frighten you?" He murmured, gently lifting my chin up with his slender finger. "Or were you truly terrified only when you ripped away my mask?" When I did not respond, he leaned even closer, closing all of the space that had been in between our faces. "Do I?"

I swallowed hard, biting back tears of perplexity and fear. I didn't know what to say. If I said yes, only God knows what he'd do. Would he begin to yell again? Would he... would he cry? I shivered. This quietness and coldness frightened me more than his infuriated bellowing.

"N-no." My voice was scarcely audible, as I licked my dry lips.

I felt as if I had lost my voice, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes. They were glistening with something I couldn't quite identify.

"No?" He echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said, equally as soft as before.

"No." His voice repeated my answer once again, as Erik lifted his graceful hand and brushed it against my pallid cheek. "Does this frighten you, Christine?"

I couldn't answer. It just wasn't physically possible. My claret lips were slightly parted, releasing what little air I had left in me. My eyes were large and locked on his masked face. Remaining silent, Erik's glowing eyes never left me. It was as if I were a specimen, and he was the scientist; he was watching my reactions. My eyelids slowly shut, as he continued to caress my cheek. Running his thumb over my bottom lip, he traced my closed eyes and pushed a free curl behind my ear. His hand wandered down my neck and rested on my shoulder, only to run down my arm and entwine my fingers with his.

"How do you feel now, Christine?" He whispered into my ear.

I was terrified...

At least, I think I was. My eyes gradually fluttered open, as they settled on his masked face. I was still trembling and utterly confused. What was he doing? How was I supposed to react? Was he going to kiss me?

Did I want him to?

Slowly, he pressed his twisted lips against my quivering ones. It was simple at first, but grew deeper, as my eyes closed again. It was as if an electric shock originated from his kiss, and I found myself lost in it.

Then, as suddenly as he had kissed me, he tore his lips away from mine. For a few silent moments, Erik's eyes studied me. Only God knows what was etched in my features at that moment. He never moved. He never blinked. He never spoke.

He only watched me.

Finally, his voice broke the silence with an aloof inquiry. "How do you feel now, Christine?" Erik questioned quietly, gently yet firmly holding my chin with his other hand. "Sorrowful? Upset? Afraid? Confused?"

I merely nodded.

Leaning closer to me again, his lips were a straight line. "Good."

Withdrawing from me, Erik left me in the Louis-Phillipe room. Bringing my petite hand to my lips, I could still feel them tingling from the strange kiss. Now, I was more puzzled than I had ever been. If I was given the chance to escape, to be free... could I forget him?

Would I _want_ to forget him?

* * *

A/N: (Smiles) R&R... because I gave you yummy cookies! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Life is so busy! And I feel terrible. I haven't updated in a BAJILLION YEARS! Well, not that long, but it's still been a pretty long time :D. So sorry! I've had so much to do! (Just took my SATs Saturday and just recovered from strep throat...)

Much love and thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! And last chapter was officially the end of what I dreamt. Now, I am just writing what pops up in this blonde head of mine!

Disclaimer: Oh, please. If I owned _The Phantom of the Opera_, I would _not_ be here! And I know the story of the Nightingale and the Rose is rather popular among Phantom phics... especially mine. Hehe, deal with it :-D It's such a pretty and symbolic story! Hehe...

**Chapter Four**

"How do you feel now, Christine?" His inquiry still echoed in my head. "Sorrowful? Upset? Afraid? Confused? Good."

Sitting in the silence, I traced my lips with my fingertips lightly, holding my breath. His tingling sensation still lingered there, burning with an unknown passion. Why in the world did he do that? Then, dropping my trembling hand to my side, my eyes widened. The realization smacked me roughly in the face.

Sorrow... distress... fear... confusion... Those emotions must have been coursing through him when I ripped his mask away. My gaze befell my fingers, as I wrung them mercilessly. The silence was gradually eating at me, making me uneasy. With a soft sigh, I emerged from the room slowly, peering out to see if he was waiting for me.

Nothing.

Dragging myself up the stairs, I noted there seemed to be more steps to climb now. Of course, it was the same amount of stairs as always, yet after that perplexing moment, it was harder to carry myself.

I inched into my room, quietly shutting my door and flinging myself lifelessly onto my bed. Staring at the black, blank screen of the television, I began to chew on my lip and slowly sat up. Remaining silent, I reached for the remote and hesitantly turned it on. Biting down hard on my lip, I began to change it to the news. I didn't know what force was causing me to do this, and my mind seemed to be screaming 'No, Christine! It will only bring you more heartache!' And this was true, for I knew that at the moment I saw my friends and family, I would break down completely.

Yet I continued.

Finally, I reached the desired channel and carelessly dropped the remote on the bed. It was, of course, still discussing my abrupt disappearance. Then, my mother and Meg appeared on the screen... but where was my dad? My mother had tears in her eyes, a mirror image of the last time I saw her on T.V. in the mall. Meg had her arm comfortingly around my mom and grief was etched in her once-perky features as well.

A news reporter stood there, little emotion in her features, yet more so than most reporters. Her hazel eyes stared at the camera, as a strand of her short, dark blonde hair fell into her face.

"I'm Dawn, and I'm here with Christine Daae's mother and best friend Meg Giry. And yet another tragedy has struck the poor Daae family." She said to the camera, informing the thousands of people watching. "Christine's father, Charles Daae, was suffering from heart problems before his daughter's disappearance. However, the stress of this situation evidently brought his health down even further." She paused out of respect, looking away and back at the camera again. "Charles Daae died earlier this morning..."

But I heard nothing more after that. The reporter's dull voice seemed to become distant, as I clamped my hand over my mouth, tears forming in my eyes. I shrieked before curling up in a ball on my bed and shaking from the uncontrollable crying.

"Daddy?" I questioned a broken whisper, but my volume rose as I began to sob and scream, "Daddy!"

As I continued with my sobs, I faintly heard the door swing open and hit the wall hastily. Erik's masked face was consumed with worry, but was blurred from the tears.

"Christine?" He inquired tenderly, as I didn't cease my sobbing.

All of the coldness and fury had left him, genuine concern replacing it. His eyes wandered towards the television, widening and turning to look back at me. Quickly, Erik turned off the electronic that had brought me horrid news. His hazel eyes were soft and gentle, as he hesitantly placed a hand on my quivering arm.

"Christine..." He spoke, his voice seemingly wrapping itself around me.

When I didn't answer, he wrapped his elegant arms around me and brought me to his chest in an attempt to console my sobs. Without even thinking, I buried my tear-streaked face in his chest, the salty drops dampening the front of his shirt. For a few moments, he said nothing – only letting me cry my heart out. Then, when he saw that my sobs would not be lessening any time soon, he began to soothingly stroke my curls. Accompanying this comforting action was his alluring voice that seemed a mere caress upon my ear. This was somewhat calming to me, as my sobs began to grow quieter until the bitter tears had ultimately dried. And for a good amount of time, Erik and I sat there on my bed, as he rocked me back and forth consolingly until I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, all of the awkwardness, coldness, and fear had seemed to dissolve ever since the incident concerning my now deceased father. Replacing it was politeness, warmth, and possible friendship. I had given up attempting to act as if I loathed him, and when I brought down those defensive walls of coldness, I was surprised to find myself even _somewhat_... comfortable around him.

One evening, Erik and I had just finished eating dinner, when he took me to the Louise-Phillipe room. As I sat comfortably situated on the round, large Persian rug, he lit a fire in the awaiting fireplace; the flames cast a warm glow, as they cackled quietly.

"Which would you like to read tonight, Christine?" He inquired, motioning towards the well-sized shelf that held a good amount of books.

With a small smile, I tilted my head. We had made it a routine to read something from that shelf every night.

Shrugging lightly, my legs were curled up underneath me. "It doesn't matter."

His slender fingers grazed the spines of the books, as he stared at the shelf. My eyes traveled from his fingers to his hands, resting there. His hands were so graceful... so enticing. Unconsciously chewing my lip, I watched them with intensity. I truly believed that I would follow those hands anywhere... even if they led me off of the edge of the earth. When his fingers grasped a specific book, my dazed thoughts were shattered, as I blinked a few times.

"Which one did you choose?" I found myself asking with curiosity.

Erik held its cover towards me, while he took a seat beside me. I mentally noted how he assured himself he wasn't too close – I supposed it was for my comfort. Pushing away irrelevant thoughts, my eyes scanned the cover of the book. Its letters golden letters were elegantly curved into the words: "The Nightingale and the Rose".

"The Nightingale and the Rose." He answered, his alluring voice wrapping itself around me, as he flipped it open. Parting his lips, he began to read, his voice echoing throughout the room; it ricocheted lightly off of the walls, returning to my ears. "Once upon a time, there was a nightingale and a white rose... The nightingale, his melodic voice seemingly given to him by the angels in Heaven, fell in a deep love with the rose... although their worlds were completely different..."

I listened to each word carefully, the words delicately caressing my ear, while I closed my eyes and pictured the story his voice was projecting. After we were well into the book, a bell rang. It was sharp, and it penetrated into my thoughts, causing me to jump.

It was the doorbell.

Erik's eyes rapidly darted up from the pages, and he quickly yet gently set the book down. Standing, I stared down at me, and I suddenly trembled. Yes, he was much taller than me when I stood, yet as I sat there, he towered over me.

"I'll be back in a moment, my dear. Stay here." And with that, he hastily grabbed his cloak and hat, leaving the Louise-Phillipe room. I heard stifled movement and evidently the front door close.

I didn't move. When Erik gives someone instructions, it is best to obey them. With a shaky sigh, I began to wring my hands, awaiting his return. Who was at the door?

After ten minutes or so, the creaking sound of the front door made its way to my ears. Shaking off his cloak and hat, he returned them to the coat hanger. I stared at him with questioning eyes, but never spoke a word. The look in his eyes was something different than I had seen in this past month. And I couldn't quite identify it. Without speaking anything of the incident that just occurred, Erik resumed the story, but oddly enough, my thoughts lingered, and I found myself drifting off. My eyelids were slowly drooping, as I leaned against the settee.

Not too soon afterwards, I felt myself being lifted up by a pair of arms. Eyes half-closed, I sleepily looked up to see Erik's masked face hovered over me.

"Erik?" I inquired groggily, but received no reply.

He carried me upstairs and into my room, without saying a single word. I hadn't resisted; I was much too tired. Actually, without even thinking, I believed that I rested my head against his chest. Laying me down on my bed, he did not bother with my attire and instead, pulled the cool sheets over my drowsy form. Now, my eyes were completely shut, as I moved slightly.

"Goodnight, Christine..." His voice trailed off, as I felt him press a quick kiss to my forehead. The sound of my bedroom door shutting was soft, as I drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Erik..."

* * *

The next day, I awoke and sat up slowly. Pushing stray, messy curls behind my ears, I yawned and stretched my arms. The night's previous events loitered in my thoughts, as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. Stealing a glance at the clock, 11:01 flashed back at me. I had slept in a bit late.

I went into the bathroom, taking a brief shower, the hot water awaking and relaxing my body. Emerging from the restroom, the steam seemed to follow me, while I silently dressed. I donned a pink sundress on, but stopped as my eyes came into contact with the glass, balcony doors. I had almost forgotten; we were in the midst of fall, and the cool weather and this sundress would not go well with one another. Sighing, I slipped a pair of well-fitting jeans on and a long-sleeved azure shirt. Removing my curls from the towel, I squeezed them tightly with it, before placing it in the hamper in the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom, my eyes befell a diminutive envelope that had been placed on my nightstand. I picked it up gently, opening it and reading the red letters:

"Christine,

I have gone to run some errands and will be gone for the morning. If you are hungry, there is some breakfast for you in the kitchen.

Erik"

Dropping the paper back on my nightstand, I swallowed. I was home alone. He trusted me?

I crawled onto my bed, crossing my legs and staring at the black television. That thing had caused me so much pain... but... the need to know what was happening welled up inside of me. Clutching the remote with a trembling hand, I flipped it on.

It was still on the news.

My blue eyes broadened, while I intently watched the colored screen. A police officer stood there, scratching his head.

"We sent an officer to search for Christine Daae to a place that is further away from here." He informed the reporter, his chocolate brown eyes obviously perplexed. "And when I attempted to call him on his cell phone, I didn't get an answer, and he has yet to return."

Furrowing my brow, I turned the volume down and brought my knees to my chin. After I stared at the news for several minutes, I shrugged any skeptical thoughts roughly away, as I turned the television off. We were too far out – we were totally isolated. There was no way that that missing police officer could have been at the door last night... could it?

Rising from the bed, I walked out on the balcony. The crisp wind swathed me in a cool embrace, as I shivered. My somewhat damp curls blew about me, while I stared at the blank atmosphere before me. A car door shutting caused me to look down, my eyes settling on the sight of Erik ambling towards the mansion. Wrapping my arms around my petite body, I rubbed my arms as a source of heat. Leaning against the ashen railing of the balcony, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand. Would I be here forever?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank y'all! Cookies or brownies for all… your choice! :-D And I am SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! In the previous chapter, I put "after about month and a half months…" I meant to put "week and a half!" And when I read over it and read some reviews that said to slow down, I was like "what… AHHHHHH MONTH?!" So sorry once again! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter Five**

Sighing, I remained on the balcony, my eyes rested on Erik. He seemingly floated towards the mansion, carrying a bag in his right arm. Unlocking the door, he disappeared from my sight, and I turned my attention to the landscape before me. The trees' jade leaves that blew gently in the wind had begun to brown a little, as they anticipated the change of seasons. Pursing my lips, I tilted my head, while my azure eyes grew distant. Suddenly, a soothing voice shattered my thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Christine."

Turning delicately on my heel, Erik made his way towards me, as I noted that the bag that he had previously carried was gone.

"Good afternoon." I replied with a soft smile.

Then, something strange happened – something I had never witnessed before.

He smiled.

At least, I _think_ he did… I could have sworn his lips had curved upwards ever so slightly…

"I have a surprise for you." He declared quietly, motioning for me to follow him.

Leading me from my bedroom, Erik brought me to the front door and helped me into my jacket. He donned his as well, before pulling out a crimson-colored scarf. Furrowing my brow, I stared at him with questioning eyes and backed up gradually.

"It's a _surprise_." He repeated with a gentle and patient tone, while he held up the scarf.

Sauntering forward, he walked behind me. Placing the material around my eyes, I held my breath and bit my lip, as my sight was hindered. Exceptionally slowly, Erik tied the material. His fingertips brushed against my cheeks, as my breathing was scarcely audible. They lingered there and slowly trailed down my neck. But he quickly withdrew them.

"Here," His melodic voice caressed my ear. "Take my hand." I felt his hand lightly brush against mine.

Hesitating, I slowly took it, shivering instantly. His slender fingers curled around mine, as his cold skin caused me to shiver again. However, his touch did not make me shiver only from its coldness… but something stirred inside of me. It was something I couldn't quite identify at the time.

I heard the front door faintly open, as he led me outside.

"Be careful." He warned, helping me over the few steps that led out the wooden door.

Helping me into the car, we sat there for a bit, listening to soft classical music. Although I could see nothing, I could feel his eyes on me… Sighing quietly, I imagined those eyes… They were hazel; they seemed to glow with this gentle comfort, yet blaze with this passionate fire that devoured everything in its path. And it always was as if they could see into my soul… After a few hours or so, we finally arrived at his desired destination. Hearing his car door shut, I heard mine open soon after, and his hand gently took mine again.

Stepping out of the car, I waited a few minutes until I felt his hands untie the scarf. My eyes befell a gorgeous lake, whose water shimmered in the sunlight, casting a magnificent glow on its surroundings. Beside it, waited a carriage with a driver. The driver craned his head to look back at us, a strand of his short red hair falling into his face. His green eyes widened, and he turned around once more, awaiting something.

I could barely breathe, as I focused my attention on the iridescent water.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered breathlessly.

Satisfaction swam over Erik's masked face, and he led me towards the carriage. Tilting my head, I stared at him with perplexity etched in my features. He opened the door for me, while I merely stood there for a few moments.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stepping into the carriage.

"Only for a ride." He replied quietly, following me into the carriage.

Silently, I placed my hands on my lap and felt relief and a sense of… disappointment when he sat down across from me. I turned my head to gaze out of the window, the lake greeting me with its sight once more. The carriage began to move, gliding across the dirt road, bouncing here and there. As I stared at the seemingly endless lake, I could feel his gaze on me, yet mine remained fixated on the water.

Finally, my eyes traveled back to look at Erik, and I was met with his hazel orbs that appeared to be attempting to memorize my every feature.

"Why are you doing this?" I inquired, lifting my eyebrow and leaning against the back of the seat.

"I thought you might enjoy it." Came the simple, yet entrancing reply.

With a small smile, my eyes lingered on him for a moment before returning to the window. I had always wanted to take a carriage ride… Always. I mean, that is how they traveled in the 19th century, wasn't it? Furrowing my brow, I was reminded of my new bedroom, which held a 19th century flavor… That time period had always fascinated me… but how did he know that?

After about thirty minutes or so of this slow and peaceful carriage ride, something else caught my eye outside of the carriage: a young man. His brown hair was disheveled, and worry seemed to be permanently sketched into his facial expressions. His chocolate eyes were heavy, and there was a group very far behind him; they all seemed so tired, as did he, yet the determination in his weary eyes was obvious. My mouth dropped, as I sat up in my seat, leaning forward; I just couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really… was it really Raoul?

Suddenly, he turned his pallid face and caught the sight of mine. Eyes widening, his pace hurried, as hope briefly coursed through his face, causing some color to return to his cheeks.

"Christine?" Raoul asked, somewhat disbelieving, but soon his voice grew louder and more hoarse. "Christine!"

"Raoul?" I murmured, my voice gradually rising, but not quite as loud as his. "Raoul?"

Staring at him, absolute horror filled me, as a slender hand rapidly shut the window, and its owner called to the driver to quickly turn around. As the carriage turned around and swiftly made its way away from the people, my hand remained clamped over my mouth that was unable to produce any sound whatsoever. Turning to look at Erik, his eyes locked on me, never leaving me – not even for a brief second. Their sharply tore at me, as I tried to avert my eyes elsewhere. I had believed – I had truly believed I was becoming content – that there was no use in crying anymore. But the tears that bit at my eyes and the same tears that I attempted to suppress were painful and somewhat necessary. They rested on the rim of my watery eyes, but did not go any further. Sniffling, I coughed, appearing as if I was fine, but Erik knew better. Much better.

When the carriage ultimately came to an abrupt halt, Erik left first, but I remained. I could hear his intimidating voice quietly converse with the driver, and then the door opened once more, as he waited for me. Stepping out of the carriage slowly, he ushered me into the car that still waited for us, and we returned to his home.

* * *

When we finally reached the mansion, I bit my lip and kept my eyes away from Erik. Entering the house, I heard the door faintly shut, and the deadly silence made me quiver.

"That idiotic boy…" I heard him harshly say under his breath.

Swallowing, I thought back to the missing policeman I had heard about on the news. If Erik had… killed him… what would stop him from killing Raoul in the middle of the night as well? I didn't see why he wouldn't; his anger was terrifying. He wasn't one to thrash around and yell, with the exception of that horrid night when I removed his mask. No, his anger was silent, spine chilling, and calm – much too calm.

"Erik?" I asked softly, causing his footsteps to come a halt.

"Yes, Christine?"

"On the news, it said that a policeman had gone missing… An officer that was involved with… with my search…" I began very quietly, stammering. He merely waited in silence for me to continue. "W-well, last night, someone rang the doorbell… a-and you said it was nothing, but…" I lifted my eyes to meet his. "Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

"Would it frighten you?" He replied gently with the inquiry.

"Perhaps…" Came my soft reply.

"Do you think that I would harm you?"

At this, I said nothing. I wasn't quite sure. He had never harmed me – only frightened me. And a specific look in his eyes clearly established that his intentions were not to hurt me… but I still did not answer.

"You must learn to trust me, Christine." He ambled towards me, as his voice and gaze did not waver. "I would never harm you. Never." He paused, now mere inches in front of me. "Do you trust me?" He questioned softly.

"I… I don't know." My voice was breathless at the nearness of him, and confusing feelings were welling up inside of me.

"Trust me." He repeated, watching me intently. Turning on his heel, I emitted a sigh and continued to stand there. As my eyes were on the floor, the light vanished, and everything went pitch black.

"Erik?" Panic swam over me, as I squinted and attempted to see in the dark. It was useless. I couldn't see anything. "Erik? Please, turn the light back on…" I whimpered, blinking back tears, as my voice cracked.

I loathed the dark. It terrified me. It wasn't necessarily the actual_ darkness_ that frightened me – it was what's _in_ the dark that caused me to be afraid. I knew he was there, but I didn't know if that frightened me or not.

"I'm here."

"Where? Where are you? Please, turn the light on."

"Calm down, Christine. Trust me."

My head jerked around, and my eyes darted about the room, but they couldn't adjust to the darkness.

"Please, Erik. I hate the dark." I paused, my breath heavy. "Where are you?"

"Here." His whisper came from across the room, and I began to move towards it until he repeated the phrase, "Here", but this time it seemed to be in my ear, caressing it gently.

"Erik?" I murmured, a tear finally escaping my eye and trailing my cheek. "Please…"

Suddenly, I felt fingertips briefly run across my cheek, causing me to stiffen. I could feel the warmth of his breath, but could not hear it.

"I'm here." He said again with reassurance. "Trust me…"

The shirt I was wearing was indeed long-sleeved, as to keep me from the cool weather, but it was off of my shoulders, leaving them to be covered with a jacket that I had removed when I walked inside. His hands gently rested on my shoulders, his fingers running over them; I shivered. His graceful fingers made their way up my neck slowly and buried themselves in my hair. Leaning back ever so slightly, he was gone before I knew it. I stood there in the darkness for a few more moments, completely silent, hoping to catch the sound of his voice or breath. Finally, the lights came back on, and I turned around to find him.

"Even though you couldn't see me, Christine, I was there." He said, his eyes searching mine. "Remember that."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yayness! I'm glad y'all liked it! Enjoy! I have so many things planned for this story! OOOOH, look who's POV it is!!! D Oh, and flashbacks are in italics like always! And I know NOTHING about Arizona… Goodness knows WHY I chose it as a setting! So I am terribly sorry if anything is off about it! :D And, yes, when Christine asks if Erik will play _Don Juan_, what he says may sound familiar! ;)

**Erik's POV**

My hands were still tingling from touching her. Her skin was so soft, so delicate. It was incredibly warm, and it contrasted greatly with the coldness of my hands. Drawing in a deep breath, I wanted more. I wanted to feel her milky skin again and again and again. It exhilarated me, filling me with utter ecstasy. Entering the Louise-Phillipe room, I sat down in front of the piano.

My slender fingers began to gracefully slide up and down the keys, as I closed my eyes, imagining her; I touched her – I was so close to her! She truly was an angel. I remembered the way she had sighed softly when my fingers had tenderly grazed her skin. I would never forget that moment… the way her cobalt eyes darted about the room, desperately searching for me – and yet I was standing right in front of her. But her eyes were not accustomed to the darkness, as mine were. They were the eyes of an angel – an angel who was only familiar with the light of Heaven…

Suddenly, my music became harsher, as my eyes snapped open. That damn boy! _Damn_ that childish boy! Christine was finally growing used to this life, and that idiotic boy had to make an appearance! He had to ruin it all! The furious music raged throughout the room and most likely throughout the house… but my thoughts were fixated on him… Raoul, was it? And Christine, of course.

My thoughts were always centered on her.

Sighing, the anger of my music lessened, as I thought about the first time I saw her…

* * *

_My eyes were fixated on the cobblestone street, as the night enshrouded me in its darkness. It was cold, of course, for it was winter – but the coldness never bothered me. My footsteps were the only solitary sound that echoed, as I stalked this street that lay in the city of Phoenix. God knows what possessed me to come here. Normally, I stayed in my mansion on the outskirts of the state, but tonight I was restless. Suddenly, my lonely footsteps were accompanied by a voice… a heavenly voice. I arched a brow and followed the lovely music, until I reached a small church. My breathing soft, I slinked around the walls of the building, finding a window that was closest to the stage of the church. A young woman stood on the stage, while an elderly man played the violin. Both were good. No, both were exquisite, but my attention wrapped itself around the girl. The more I examined her, the more I realized how young she was. She must've only been around sixteen or seventeen years old. Blonde ringlets hung from her head and framed her beautiful face, as her cheeks remained rosy. Her claret lips were open, as an unbelievably glorious sound escaped from them. She wore a long-sleeved, light blue blouse. She took a deep breath and continued to sing. Her voice was the voice of an angel – there was no doubt about it. It was perfect. Perfect pitch, perfect tone – she was perfect._

_"Jesu, joy of man's desiring; Holy wisdom, love most bright…" She sang terrifically. It was almost painful to listen because it was so beautiful… She was so beautiful… "Drawn by Thee, our souls aspiring soar to uncreated light."_

_I closed my eyes for a moment, soaking in this feeling. Her voice soared through the air, caressing my ears._

_"Word of God, our flesh that fashioned with the fire of life impassioned…" She took a breath, ending the song, "Striving still to truth unknown… soaring, dying round Thy throne!"_

_Then, she smiled. It was as if her smile lit the entire sanctuary. However, her eyes wandered to the window and widened, as I immediately retreated back into the darkness. Her azure eyes lingered where I had been for a moment, before returning her attention back to the congregation._

_A man, whom I assumed to be the pastor, stood with a warm smile and embraced the girl, shaking hands with the elderly man. "Charles Daae and his daughter, Christine Daae." He said, motioning towards the performers. As the father and daughter took their seats, I slid away from the church._

_"Christine…" I whispered the name as if it were a prayer. "Christine…"_

_

* * *

My bittersweet song came to an end, as my hands merely rested soundlessly on the keys. Silent, I could hear soft breathing behind me. _

"Do you need something, Christine?" I murmured, stroking a cord, before standing up and turning to meet her gaze.

"No." She whispered in reply, her voice still quivering. Her eyes were large, and they never left mine. "I was only listening."

There was a silence in the room. It wasn't a dreary silence, nor was it threatening or awkward – but it was a strange one nonetheless. It was a silence where numerous feelings were cascading through me, and I was restraining myself from moving or uttering a word.

"What is that?" Came her quiet inquiry.

It took me a moment before I realized that she was indicating the composition piece propped up on my piano.

"_Don Juan Triumphant_." I answered, my eyes roaming the piece. "It's my life's work."

"Will you play it for me, please?" Christine inquired, as she inched towards the piano, brushing her fingertips over my work.

Now standing behind her, I rested my hand over her wandering one. "I will play you anything you wish, but not this. My _Don Juan_ burns, Christine, and it is not struck with fire from Heaven…" I whispered closely into her ear, my lips brushing against its lobe and evoking a shiver from her petite body.

I ultimately withdrew myself from her, hearing her finally breathe again.

"Are you hungry, Christine?" I asked when she turned around to face me.

"No, thank you." She answered with a shake of her head and a smile. She averted her eyes elsewhere before returning her gaze to me once more. After quick hesitation, she flashed a small smile. "I'll be in my room."

Nodding, I watched, as she sauntered from the room and upstairs. Before she had left, the look on her face was engraved with perplexity – but behind the confusion, she had appeared entranced… intoxicated.

Returning to the piano, my twisted lips curled slightly upwards.

* * *

The next day, after Christine had listened to a music piece I had played for her (this was now becoming a daily routine), my eyes never left her form, while she disappeared into her room. Lifting an eyebrow, I mentally noted that she did not close the door. 

Extremely silent, I made my way upstairs and peered inside, unbeknownst to her. She had turned on her television once more, pausing for a brief second on the news. The reporter's monotone voice was quickly cut off, as Christine changed the channel. I suddenly heard tango music. Watching the television, I saw the couple gliding about the dance floor. My eyes traveled to her face, which was glowing with interest. I smiled at this and slowly ambled into her room, after knocking gently on her door.

Surprise overtook her, as her blonde head rapidly turned to look at me.

"It's a beautiful dance…" Christine explained cheerfully, nodding towards the television.

"It is." I agreed with a tender smile.

Tilting my head, I began to leave the room, motioning for her to follow me. I led her into the grand foyer, turning on a stereo. "Would you like me to teach you?" I asked gently, offering her my hand

She laughed softly. "If you can."

As her tiny hand slipped into mine, I pulled her closer to me. "All right," I instructed calmly. "When I pull you into me, you must make sure your feet do not tangle with one another. I wouldn't want you to twist your ankle, my dear."

Turning on her ankle, she lost her balance and fell backwards. I swiftly caught her, as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Sorry…" She apologized and her cheeks grew warm, as I helped her stand up straight. I knew this would take quite some time.

But it didn't bother me. Anything that involved Christine being this close to me was exquisite.

After about two hours of instructing, Christine had finally accomplished the dance, with the exception of the ending.

"Now," I began gently. "I dip you back, but not to worry, I won't drop you." I told her with a smile. With my arms around her waist, I slowly lowered her, as the tip of her hair brushed against the floor.

With my free hand, I took her arms and placed them around my neck. Taking her leg, I began to gently pull it up towards my waist. I heard a barely audible gasp. "Then, you must bring your leg up around my waist –" but I immediately stopped. Quickly bringing her back up, I took a step back. "I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable in any way."

"No… no, it really is fine, Erik." She sputtered, her face flushed and her eyes half open. "I'm fine." She said softly.

"You did an excellent job." I quietly turned off the music, glancing back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly. "I had an excellent teacher." She blushed and glanced about the room; after a pause, she presented me with a shy smile. "It is rather late. I guess I should be heading off to bed now…"

Shuffling up the stairs, her steps came to an abrupt halt, as she looked down at me. "Goodnight, Erik."

"Goodnight, Christine."

And then, I started a fire, for the memories of that night still lingered in my thoughts and left me restless.

* * *

A/N: hehe! That tango will be quite important later on... (Grins) R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews, my beloved readers! :-D (Sighs) I have the ending planned out so perfectly, and I'm so EXCITED about it! But I will also be sad when it comes to the end! (Sniffle) I am also SOOOOOOOOO excited because I see the Phantom movie tomorrow! (Does a little dance)

_Christine's POV_

When the time came to get up the next morning, Erik's touch from the sensual dance still lingered on my skin. Throughout the entire day, we didn't see each other much. It was strange. Feelings were swimming around inside of me – mixed feelings concerning Erik… and how I felt about him. When his eyes rested on me, I could feel my cheeks grow warm, and it was as if my heart rose in my chest. Those eyes could appear so gentle and soothing… but behind them was this fire that continuously blazed dangerously, and I had never pushed far enough to discover what that fire was capable of doing. Yes, I did rip away his mask during the first amount of time I was here. And, yes, he was furious. But as angry as he had been, that fire hidden behind the comforting depths of his eyes had yet to be fully released.

And I wasn't quite sure if I wanted it to be.

Soon, it darkened outside and we had barely spoken throughout the day. But the fact that it was dark outside caused the house to be even darker, for the lights were always dimmed; and I never asked why. As I heard his unearthly music wander from the Louise-Phillipe room and to my awaiting ears, I followed the music back to where he was. Taking a seat in the divan behind him, I was cautious as not to disturb him. I never wanted to interrupt him while he was working.

Tilting my head, I realized that this was a new music – something I had never heard before during the time I had been with him. I craned my head in order to get a better look at what he was performing.

_Don Juan Triumphant_.

Sinking back into the chair, my eyes remained half-open, as I listened attentively. This was extremely different from anything else he had played before. It was very intense, the music pouring down on top of me and coursing through my veins. Yet as intense as it was, it filled me with complete ecstasy, as it took my breath away. It intoxicated me. My head was spinning, and something sparked inside of me, as I listened to the passionate melody. Suddenly, it stopped. The music that had wrapped itself around me unexpectedly ripped away, leaving me shocked. Lifting my eyes, I found his piercing gaze settled on me I blushed as always.

"That… that was beautiful." I whispered, my face pallid and lips colorless.

He grimly nodded in gratitude.

"I… I know you told me you would never play that for me, but…" My soft voice trailed off, as the music remained in my thoughts – engraved in my soul forever.

"It's fine, Christine." Erik sighed, rising from the piano. "I knew you would hear it one day." Pausing, he made his way towards me, holding out his hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?" I dumbly echoed. My thoughts traveled back to Raoul. Erik would permit me to go on a walk with him? After what happened the last time we went out?

"Yes," He replied patiently. "A walk. I thought you might enjoy the fresh air… unless you do not wish to."

"No!" I quickly protested, jumping up. "I would love to." My eyes settled on his slender hand and watched closely, as I slid my fingers into his.

* * *

After we had donned our jackets left the mansion, we were pulled into absolute darkness. The only light that could be seen was the moon – there were no stars out that night. Looking up at the dark sky, I stared at the white orb in its center and couldn't repress a small smile.

We sauntered down a cobblestone road, with nothing but darkness ahead of us. I stayed close to Erik, holding tightly onto his arm, for I definitely did not wish to get lost. Shivering, I could just imagine what it would be like if I strayed away from him in this utter darkness…

"It's very… dark out here." I stated simply, my wide eyes examining the eerie area about me.

Erik's hazel eyes turned their gaze on me, obviously inwardly reminding me of the ordeal that had occurred when he turned off those lights and watched me in the darkness…

"You should not fear the darkness, Christine," He murmured, causing me to shiver, "For it sometimes holds marvelous things that one only sees in their dreams."

His placid comment etched itself in my mind, as I contemplated this for quite some time. We had been walking for a few more minutes when suddenly rain began to pour from the starless sky unexpectedly, beating down on top of its unaware victims. I shrieked, causing Erik to swiftly look at me. But it was not a shriek of pain or annoyance; instead, it was a shriek of total joy and bliss. Beaming, I gazed up at the sky, permitting the rain to smack me playfully in the face.

I loved getting caught out in the rain.

Giggling, I turned to find Erik merely watching me, and I could've sworn I saw a smile etched on his lips.

"On my fifth birthday, it was raining outside – absolutely pouring, and I was stuck inside. As much as my mother protested, my father took me outside and played with me in the rain. Ever since then, every time it rained, he would always drag me outside. Then, he began to have heart problems and couldn't move around quite as often… So now, I love getting caught in the rain – even if I am by myself." I smiled sadly, remembering that terrible day when I flipped on the news…

Tears slowly began to well up in my eyes, and I spun around, in order to hide them from Erik. I allowed the rain to mix with the salty tears on my face, making it appear as if I had never begun to cry in the first place. Turning back around, his gaze remained on me, and I knew that he was much too intelligent for that.

Swallowing, I scurried up to him and grasped his fedora. Grinning, I inched away from him, holding the stolen hat behind my back. This was a silly and pointless attempt to make him lighten up – possibly laugh. At first, he simply stood there, but then went to cover his mask from the rain.

"Oh, Erik! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, blushing and dashing back to him with the hat in my extended hand. "I didn't mean to ruin your mask!"

"No, no, my dear." He said hurriedly. "My mask will dry."

He surprisingly smiled – a _real_ smile, and I returned it with astonishment.

"But I do like that hat, Christine." He stated quickly, before rushing towards me to retrieve what I had stolen.

Laughing merrily, I ran away, but he was much too fast for me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him. "I don't think so!" He chuckled, as I turned around to meet his eyes.

My breathing slowed, as I found myself mere centimeters from his face. Our lips were incredibly close, and I had the strange urge to meet mine with his. But as soon as our lips were about to touch, a voice shattered the moment.

"'Scuse me!"

A figure shot out from the darkness and stood before us. It was a man, middle aged I suppose, whose dirty blonde hair lay tousled on top of his head. His jade eyes glistened, as did the knife in his hand. My eyes grew wider, and I took a step behind Erik's tall foreboding figure. Behind the mysterious stranger, another man appeared. He was taller and thinner than the other – as the other was short and a bit chubby – and his brown hair and eyes never wavered.

"The night can also hold disgusting things as well." I heard Erik mutter under his breath.

"Give us your money, and we ain't gonna do nothin' to you or your pretty friend here. Got it?" The shorter one explained callously.

"I dunno though - she is awfully pretty!" The other exclaimed, laughing – no, it was more like a wheeze.

I fearfully looked up at Erik, whose eyes were dangerously red.

"I advise that you leave us now, _Sir_." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, but we just got here!" The taller one chuckled, taking a step forward in an attempt to threaten Erik, but it was useless.

Nothing could frighten him. He stood stiffly where he was, glaring down at the two men.

"Oh, well." The chubby one sighed, advancing towards Erik. "You had your chance!" The robber attempted to stab him, but Erik rapidly grabbed the other's wrist and gripped it tightly.

"And you had yours!" He roared.

The knife fell to the ground, as Erik took a murderous hold of the man's neck and twisted it. A loud 'snap' could be heard, and my entire body froze in its place. My gaze didn't falter, while I stood there gaping. I watched in horror, as he did the same to the other. Pulling them off of the ground, he disappeared into the darkness – only to return with nothing but his menacing self. The rain that had once been so light and harmless now mercilessly beat down on me, each drop feeling heavier each time it came into contact with my skin.

"Christine?" Erik inquired, his voice seeming to be so distant. "Are you all right?"

But I didn't reply. I only stared at him, horror still sketched in my features.

"You just… you just… killed them…" I said in disbelief.

"Christine…" He began, but I interrupted.

"You just… snapped… their necks…" I spoke in a broken whisper.

"They were armed, my dear…"

I now stared at his hands. Those hands had just been so gentle with me… so unbelievably gentle… and in just a few minutes, they had coldly murdered someone. Yes, I had, of course, seen him become furious before… but I had attempted to forget about that horrific night I stole his mask away… and now it was as if I could still feel his hands gently holding me… but… those hands were also capable of so many other things… so many appalling things…

Spinning around, I began to run. I don't know where I intended to run, but for some reason, my legs simply darted away.

"Christine!" I heard my name being called, but I continued to sob and run. I sobbed because I was afraid. But why was I afraid? I debated silently inside my head, as I resumed my running.

Erik would never harm me… 

_He just murdered someone with his bare hands! And I saw him do it!_

_But that person was armed! He could've killed either one of us!_

Suddenly, I realized that I had stopped running. I dropped to the ground, burying my face in my hands.

"Oh, Christine…" I heard a voice despondently breathe behind me. And then, a pair of strong arms scooped me up and carried me back to the mansion.

* * *

I sat on the settee in front of the fire wearing a dry nightgown. Erik handed me a cup of hot chocolate, as he took a seat next to me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, gratefully taking a sip of the drink. The liquid coursed through my throat and warmed my body, causing me to emit a sigh.

"Christine, I'm sorry if I frightened you." He murmured, his eyes searching my face.

"No, I'm sorry, Erik." I replied, my gaze locked on the blazing fire that crackled calmly as if nothing had occurred that night. "I… overreacted. You were only trying to protect yourself… and me. I was only shocked – that's all. I had never seen that before…"

My voice trailed off, as silence overpowered the room for a moment.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" He asked thoughtfully, rising from the couch.

"I would like that very much."

"Which book?"

"The Nightingale and the Rose." I answered with a smile. "I know we already read it, but… it's such a lovely story."

_And a symbolic one..._ I thought to myself, as he opened the book and returned to his seat beside me.

As Erik parted his lips and his soothing voice filled the room, I absentmindedly rested my head on his shoulder. At first, I felt his body tense, as he paused for a moment. But he soon relaxed and continued with the story, while I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: R&R :-D 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: GAH! The Phantom movie was AWESOME! Gerard Butler… was very sexy as Erik (Grins innocently)! Thank you for all your FANTABULOUS reviews!

Oh, and AngelMusic, (sniffle), I had fun being your beta reader, but I'm glad you found someone who isn't so busy! (And hurrah for Michael Crawford being able to read your phic?! That's awesome, hehe! Email me and fill me in on that! ;-)) **_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**, y'all! :-) Oh, and I'm so sorry about the Louise-Phillipe room – now that I think about it, it was Christine's room! But for the sake of the story… I hope no one minds that I just use it as the music room? (Innocent smile)

Oh, and a special thanks to jlauren1224, who helped me with ideas as I wrote this chappy! :-D

_Erik's POV_

That night I thought I had truly lost Christine. After I disposed of those disgusting men, I turned around to find her eyes wide and filled with terror. I would never forget that look – it was engraved in my mind forever, and when I initially saw it, it tore at my heart. She finally calmed down, however, and I read her what seemed to now be her favorite book: _The Nightingale and the Rose_.

"It's such a lovely story…" Christine had murmured, her voice trailing off, as her eyes grew distant at the sound of my voice.

And it was a lovely story.

Almost as lovely as her.

When she had ultimately fallen asleep, I carried her to her room and gently placed her on her bed. Brushing a strand of hair from her beautiful face, I merely watched her for a few moments. She truly was an angel. Her golden curls lay about her head, and her face was aglow with comfort. My eyes scanned her face, settling on her closed eyelids; they hid those gorgeous blue orbs that caused my body to tingle every time they rested on me. With a sigh, I returned to the living room and sat in front of the fire. The flames burnt gently, giving off a faint crackling sound that seemed to comfort Christine earlier.

Closing my eyes, I thought back to what she had been saying in the rain before those men had interrupted my piece of Heaven. When she had spoke of her father, I could see the hurt in her eyes. I saw the tears that journeyed down her cheeks when she attempted to hide them in the rain. I emitted another sigh and massaged my temple. We had been so close… our lips were mere inches apart.

After a good hour or so of torturing myself by thinking of the cherub that lay a few feet away from me, I decided it was best to retire.

But I knew sleep would not come to me so easily…

* * *

_Christine's POV_

I awoke that morning with a terrible ache in my neck and shoulders. Somehow, during the night, I had rolled into a strange and uncomfortable position. I rubbed my neck for a moment, but to no avail. Groaning, I swung my feet over the bed and shuffled into the shower. Perhaps a hot shower would make me feel better.

Even though the steaming water woke me up, my neck remained in pain. I quickly dried my hair and opened the closet. I simply slipped on a cobalt dress that fell a bit past my knees, having the feeling that we wouldn't be leaving the house. Sighing, I inched down the stairs, still rubbing my neck.

"Good morning, Christine." His voice came, causing me to actually smile despite my sore neck. For some reason, I was peculiarly giddy this morning. I found myself rather jittery – especially when he said my name…

"Good morning." I replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Looking up, I watched him place a plate in front of me, but he soon stopped his actions with a frown.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh!" I jumped, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine! I slept in an odd position last night, so I'm just sore – that's all." I assured him with a small smile, while I continued with my pitiful attempt to rub the pain from it.

"Here," He said softly, as I felt him approach me from behind.

Holding my breath, I felt his graceful hand push my curls to one side of my head and begin to massage my shoulders. I closed my eyes and said nothing, permitting him to continue. His fingers gently worked their way up my neck; it was as if magic were coming from a simple motion of his hand. After a few moments of this wonderful feeling, his hands unfortunately came to a halt, simply resting on my bare shoulder. I could hear him sigh, as he withdrew his seemingly enchanted hands. And as if it truly were magic, my neck was no longer sore.

My eyes that had gradually began to shut rapidly shot open. I gingerly turned around to meet his gaze. "Why did you stop so quickly?" I whispered, partially not able to believe what I was saying.

I could faintly hear his breathing, as he merely stared at me. I could tell he was becoming rather uncomfortable, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I'm sorry." I began to apologize hastily. "I-"

But his enticing voice interrupted me. "No, it's quite all right, my dear." He hesitated. "Would you… Would you like for me to continue?"

"Yes… very much so." I answered, lowering my eyes. "But only if you don't mind."

"Christine," Erik murmured, approaching me from behind once more. "Of course, I don't mind… Whatever makes you happy…" His voice trailed off, as I felt his slender hands resume their position on my shoulders.

Breathing extremely quietly, I closed my eyes, as his fingers rubbed my skin. I released a soft sigh, which only gave assurance to his fingers. His hands not only massaged my shoulders – they worked their way up my neck again. Soon, Erik's fascinating fingers were entangled in my hair, as if they were memorizing the feel of my ringlets.

"Erik…" I heard myself murmur.

His left hand caressed my cheek, turning my head to look up at him. His other hand traveled down my hair, evoking goose bumps from me and tenderly grasped mine. Slowly, I rose, as Erik led me from the room. It was very strange – it was as if I was in a trance-like state. I could see him, and I knew what was occurring; yet it was as if I could do nothing but obey his silent commands. He guided me across the house, his steps cat-like and dark. He seductively pulled me into the Louise-Phillipe room, where he regrettably released my hand and took a seat at the piano.

His fingers that had previously danced upon my skin now danced across the ebony keys, producing a glorious sound. But, of course, it was glorious – nothing else could be expected from him.

"Christine…" He whispered softly, but loud enough that I was able to hear him. "Sing… for me…"

Still feeling like I would do anything he asked of me at that moment, I parted my lips, as a melody fled from them. It was quiet at first, but gradually grew in volume. Furrowing my brow, I continued singing to his music – it was a song I knew, of course. I recognized it from the moment he began to play, and I had sung it before – in fact, it was from a musical that I greatly enjoyed! However, I had never heard myself sing it like this before. It was filled with such emotion and passion that I was surprised with myself.

"Kiss me too fiercely… hold me too tight… I need help believing you're with me tonight." I sang fervently, my eyes glazed over. "My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me… And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it's over too fast… I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine…"

I held my breath for a second, as I anticipated the next line. Would Erik sing? I prayed to God he would, for his voice was so entrancing… so tantalizing… It was pure bliss to even hear it whisper my name – let alone sing with me.

"Maybe I'm brainless… Maybe I'm wise," He began to sing to my absolute delight. His voice wrapped itself around me, it being the only thing that held me up. "But you've got me seeing through different eyes… Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell…" Taking a breath, his eyes strayed from the piano keys that he was caressing and locked with mine, as our voices morphed into one.

"Every moment… as long as you're mine… I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!"

"Say there's no future for us as a pair…" He sang, his volume dropping, as something in his face changed. For a fleeting second, I truly believed I saw a tear glint in his eyes.

We continued with the duet, as I found myself moving closer to him – I could no longer control my actions. "And though, I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to… And see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through… And know I'll be here, holding you – as long as you're mine…"

The song came to an end, as Erik's playing gradually slowed. Our voices still echoed throughout the house, ricocheting avidly off of the walls and back to our ears. He finally stood, his gaze remaining on me, and glided towards me. Erik placed his mesmerizing hand on my cheek, running his thumb over my lower lip. Barely breathing, I brought my hand up and rested on his that stroked my cheek.

"Christine…" He spoke my name softly, delicately. But to my surprise, I heard my voice disrupt his sentence and plead something of him that I never thought I would.

"Kiss me." I pleaded quietly.

"Christine…" He repeated my name

"Please…" I whispered, my voice now scarcely audible; I yearned to feel his lips meet mine – I longed for it… only for a brief moment…

I could feel his hands trembling, and I'm sure he could feel my body quiver as well. His hands slid down to my waist, as he gently drew me to him and pressed his twisted lips to my waiting ones. At first, he was hesitant and unsure, but as the kiss continued, he became more confident. I wrapped my little arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Erik's grip around my waist tightened, but was still tender. One of my hands roamed his mask, while the other remained around his neck.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and when we finally parted for air, we could only stare at one another. His hazel eyes blazed hotly with passion, as he buried his hands in my mass of curls.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

I watched her face for a moment, as our voices that had united earlier still rang throughout my head. Christine's lovely blue eyes were half-closed and shimmered with what seemed to be rapture. I leaned closer, kissing her a second time – this time, the kiss was more ravenous, but still filled with passion and adoration.

Suddenly, I gently withdrew my lips from hers, before I wouldn't be able to stop myself. We were both panting; I cupped her perfect cheek in my hand, but something caught my eye. I turned my head to look at the window. Yes, it was closed as always, but a small ray of sunlight could be seen. I furrowed my brow, but she followed my gaze and smiled at what she saw. Then, I remembered how different we were… I was the nightingale. She was the rose. We were from two completely diverse worlds… yet we had kissed – we had shared this astonishing moment of intimacy! I sighed, my warm breath passing over her face. She deserved so much more – she deserved the sunlight she was born in… I had plucked her from it and stolen her away to my world of darkness.

I lowered my eyes, while hers retreated from the light and rested on me. She was so young… only eighteen years old… And I – I was thirty-six! My beloved Christine was still a child… She needed the light, and she belonged out there beneath the warmth of the sun.

"You should go and eat breakfast, my dear." I finally spoke up, returning my gaze to her. "Then, I shall play something for you afterwards."

Still dazed by the previous act that had just transpired, she quietly nodded and slowly emerged from the room. When she reached the door, Christine threw a glance over her shoulder… Her gaze made me tremble. I sighed again, resuming my seat at the piano.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This story now has a mind of it's own! :-P Once again, thanks to jlauren1224 because if she hadn't helped me… y'all would be staring at a blank chappy! :-) Thank you for the reviews, and I am greatly anticipating writing the last few chapters (which will most likely come after the chapter that follows the one you're about to read), for I have had it planned out _forever_!

But just remember as we go through this story, you need to _trust me_! There will be twists and turns and such, but just wait until it reaches the end! :-) Oh, and cookies to all of my faithful reviewers! R&R and enjoy!

_Christine's POV_

After Erik had played something for me like always, I left for my room. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. His kiss still lingered on my lips, and I desperately wished for our lips to meet again… but I did not dare bring it up anymore.

With a sigh, I closed my door half way and took a seat on my bed. Clutching the remote, I flipped on the television and lay on my stomach. Silent, I changed it to the news.

"Christine Daae has now been missing for a month." The reporter said dully, tilting her head. "There are _still_ no leads whatsoever, although she was spotted once in a remote area that has been thoroughly searched repeatedly…"

I groaned and quickly turned it off, resting my head in my arms. I was simply sick of hearing about my disappearance, and it looked as if police were gradually giving up hope anyway. Besides… did I want them to find me?

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, not quite sure whether I should confront him about the kiss or not. That evening, when the sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving it dark, I shuffled out onto the balcony. It was freezing, of course, for it was winter, and I was only wearing a sleeveless dress. My eyes settled on the ground below me, studying the sleet that rested on the once green grass. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around me in an attempt to keep warm. Yes, I know that the sensible thing to do would've been to go back inside, but… it was so beautiful outside. I tilted my head, watching the dark sky that held diminutive twinkling stars. I sighed, as they gleamed down on me. It was strange actually. It was strange how something such as night could be so beautiful and spellbinding, yet forever remain a mystery to me. Humming quietly, I did not move a muscle, as I studied what lay before me.

My thoughts lingered back to the kiss… That kiss that Erik and I had shared… That kiss that I so longingly wanted to share again…

But because of the chills I was getting, I ultimately decided it was best if I retreated back to my room. Turning calmly on my heel, I reentered my room, neglecting to close the balcony doors. I opened my closet door and removed my dress, throwing a glance at the night sky once more before I slipped an ashen nightgown over my head. Crawling into bed, I snuggled under the covers and found myself incessantly tossing and turning.

I just couldn't quit thinking about that kiss!

How could something so small bother me so much?

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime of changing sleeping positions, I drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

That morning, I awoke with a horrific headache, and I couldn't stop shivering. One moment, I would be burning up, but the next, however, I would be freezing. Coughing, I sat up and literally dragged myself out of the luxurious bed. Too exhausted and ill to dress, I merely donned a crimson robe. Pulling my hair up on top of my head, I ambled downstairs. But this morning, I did not find Erik in the kitchen. Instead, soft music answered my silent inquiries of his whereabouts. Making my way to the Louise-Phillipe room, I curled up in the chair I normally sat in and listened quietly. My eyes never left him, as if his very presence alone was captivating.

And it was.

His hands gracefully glided across the keys, while I watched his dark figure enchantingly continue with his music. My gaze soon remained on his hands, silently yearning for them to caress my cheek again… to bury themselves in my curls…

A violent cough unfortunately escaped my mouth, as I quickly covered it. But it was too late. I had already disturbed his work. Rapidly, he turned in his seat, while something flashed in his hazel eyes. I watched as he rose and flew to my side. At first, I was terrified that he was truly upset that I had disturbed him, but he placed his hand on my forehead, and I gave a sigh of relief. The sigh resulted from two things: I was relieved he wasn't upset with me, and his hand felt extremely cool against my hot forehead…

"You have a fever." Erik told me quietly, but I could hear the concern rising in his voice. "You need to rest, my dear."

"No, really, Erik, I'll be fine." I assured him, smothering a cough.

"Christine," He said sternly, yet not too harshly, "I insist that you rest, and you should try not to talk… it would ruin that lovely voice of yours."

I could only nod, for when Erik instructs someone to do something… the only sensible thing to do is obey.

He bent down and picked me up from the divan, carrying me upstairs. I felt rather awkward, for his eyes never left me. I did not speak, nor did I even open my mouth; I only returned his gaze. Entering my room, Erik silently sat me on my bed. I held my breath, as he removed my robe and placed it on the foot of my bed. I lied down, while he pulled the cool sheets over me and pushed a stray lock from my face. His gaze strayed to the open balcony doors.

"My dear, you really shouldn't leave these open… especially during winter." Lifting an eyebrow, Erik glided to them and shut them quickly.

Blushing, I averted my eyes elsewhere, but of course, found myself staring up at him again.

"I'll be right back." He told me, before disappearing from my room.

Clutching my bed sheets, I coughed quietly and sniffled. I felt so stupid… so utterly idiotic… Not only did I have a cold, but the cause of it was entirely my fault! It wasn't long, however, before Erik returned with a glass of liquid, a cloth, and a bowl of water. I watched as he placed the bowl on my nightstand and dipped the cloth in the water. Ringing the soaked material, he gently rested it on my forehead; the rush of coolness was delightful and made me feel a bit better. Picking it back up again, he wet it again and gently patted my face with it. He went down and up my neck and left it lying on my forehead.

"You must sleep, Christine." He instructed me, drawing the curtains. Approaching me again, he handed me the glass. "It's something that will help you sleep." He informed me, after seeing me stare at the liquid for a few moments. I drank it, but immediately wrinkled my nose. At this, he chuckled, causing me to shiver. "Yes, I know it has a bitter taste, but it is good for you."

Taking the glass from me, he made his way towards the door.

"Erik?" I whispered. Yes, I knew it was rather soft, but it seemed like Erik could hear anything I said… or thought.

Turning on his heel, his hazel eyes befell me, while he stood there silently.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Erik brought his finger up to his lips in a motion for me to be quiet. I shivered. Then, he turned off the lights, leaving the room dark before he left.

And with that, I snuggled under my covers and attempted to sleep.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

I sighed, as I emerged from her bedroom. Concern could most likely be seen glowing in my hazel eyes under my mask. Sick! She was sick! Frowning, I made my way back to the Louise-Phillipe room. I practically lived in this room, as I could always be found there. I took my usual seat at my piano, stroking a few cords. But I couldn't quite concentrate.

I could only think of my beloved angel… The angel that was currently ill… The Angel that had actually asked me to kiss her!

After about thirty minutes of lingering in my music, I finally stood and left the room. My thoughts were loitering on Christine… Entering the kitchen, I picked up the rose I had sat beside her breakfast. With a sigh, I walked upstairs and peered into her room.

She was asleep.

Shutting the door gently, I sauntered forward and gazed down at her. She was so beautiful – even if she was ill. Her scarlet lips were pursed, and I could hear her light breathing. I grazed my fingertips across her presently pallid cheek; of course, she wouldn't awake… Considering that she drank what I had given her, she most likely would sleep for the remainder of the day. Removing the no longer damp cloth from her forehead, I lay it on the side of the bowl. I leaned down hesitantly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Picking up the basin, I placed the rose on her nightstand. Tied around its stem, was a crimson ribbon. It was a unique rose. The scarlet petals were so dark, that they almost appeared black. I sat it on top of a book – a very special book actually. _The Nightingale and the Rose_. She had loved it so much, that I told her she could simply keep it.

With a small smile, I left her room and put the basin in the kitchen. Returning to the Louise-Phillipe room, I continued working on _Don Juan Triumphant_.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I just _had_ to do that rose thing… (Grins) Please R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

eriksfirstlove: I can assure you that Christine is by no means pregnant! HAHA! I laughed so hard when I read your review! Hehe! AND I don't know if sending Gerard Butler is the best way to continue my phic… I would gladly abandon all writing for him! (Grins)

* * *

_Christine's POV_

For the next few days, Erik tended to me very loyally. If I even whispered his name (and he always commanded me not to talk – saying he feared I would lose my voice -), he would be there in a mere second. However, one thing occurred that I didn't care for… He insisted that I gargle warm salt water for my throat. I grimaced, when he first instructed me to do so.

"Now, my dear," He had begun, offering me the glass. "This is warm salt water. Gargle it for a few seconds for your throat. It may not taste good, I know, but trust me."

I sat upright in my bed, wincing and simply staring at him. "Do I… Do I have to?" I stammered, eyeing the glass.

He sighed. "Yes, my dear. I would prefer it if you would." He spoke with patience. "Please, drink it before it gets cold, Christine."

Wrinkling my nose, I grasped the glass and breathed in its scent. "Does it taste even worse cold?"

I saw his lips twitch, as if almost turning upwards but desperately trying not to smile. "Yes, it does." Erik paused, watching me wearily. "Just drink it, please."

"Is this necessary?" I questioned, obviously stalling. "I mean… Isn't there something else I could do that will have the same effect?"

"Christine." He said my name sternly, but with gentleness. "It will only take a moment."

With a sigh, I grimaced and quickly gargled it. And then, before he could repress it, Erik emitted a chuckle.

Now, it had been a week, and I was feeling entirely healthy. That night, as I made my way down to the kitchen for dinner, he met me halfway.

"Considering you're healthy now," He said with that heavenly voice that always seemed to hold my attention for however long I was with him, "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

This caught me by surprise, but I finally found my voice, which resulted in speaking in a whisper. "Yes… very much so."

His eyes met mine, and we stood there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Well, then, my dear, it is a formal restaurant that I have in mind…"

I tilted my head, but soon realized what he meant. Looking down at my simple jeans and long-sleeved shirt, I blushed. "I'll only be a minute." I assured him, turning sharply on my heel and disappearing into my room.

With a soft sigh, I shuffled towards the closet and opened it. It was strange that Erik would consider taking me out again – let alone to a public restaurant. Choosing a crimson dress, I began to remove my other clothing. I pulled the dress over my head and inspected myself in the mirror. The dress fell a little ways past my knees and maintained no sleeves; slipping my feet into simple black shoes, I swallowed. Releasing my hair from the bun it was being help captive in, my curls freely fell and rested against my bare shoulders. I sighed shakily and emerged from my room.

Erik waited at the bottom of the stairs, pacing, as his fingertips lightly roamed over the railing. I shivered, as I watched his graceful and dark movements. As soon as I took that first step, his hazel eyes lifted to settle on me, and I held my breath. Yes, there had been numerous times where his gaze had found me, but this time it was different. Something about the way he looked at me now made me blush even more fiercely.

Making my way down the stairs, Erik retrieved my jacket from the coat hanger and approached me from behind. He silently slipped it on me, his fingers brushing against my bare skin, which caused a shiver to tingle my spine.

"You look… beautiful." He murmured, leading me out the door and into the car.

The car ride was actually rather comfortable, but my thoughts continuously lingered back to that single kiss…

After about two hours of soft classical music playing and light conversation, we reached the restaurant. When he opened the car door for me, we walked a bit before reaching our actual desired destination. Soon, my eyes befell the restaurant's title. Tilting my head, I followed Erik inside, silently wondering how to actually pronounce the title. After all, it was in French.

As soon as we entered the building, a man approached us. He had short reddish-brown hair, and his green eyes met our own. With a smile, he led us to a table that was conveniently placed in a corner.

"Thank you." I flashed a smile, after the waiter took our orders.

Watching him walk away, I turned my attention back to Erik. His luring eyes roamed the entire area, before befalling me again. While we awaited our food, we managed to come up with light conversation – simple things like the weather and such… But it felt as if both of us wished to discuss that kiss…

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He replied, his eyes flashing.

"Thank you… for taking me out tonight." I said, taking a sip of my water.

"Of course…" He nodded. Hesitating, his slender hand reached across the table and brushed against my cheek. "You deserve it, my dear." He murmured, but was interrupted by the waiter and instinctively withdrew his hand.

Shivering, I turned to look up at the waiter, as he handed us our food. I smiled gratefully and began to eat my soup. Throwing a glance at Erik, I remembered he ordered nothing but a glass of wine.

As I quietly stirred my soup with my spoon, I ultimately sat the utensil down.

"Is something wrong with your food, Christine?" Erik inquired with concern.

"No… I just…" My voice was shaky, and I began to tremble. "I think we need to talk."

I could imagine him furrowing his brow beneath his mask… and I'm sure I'd be able to tell if he was perplexed, but his fedora was lowered in a position that made it difficult to see his face.

"About what, Christine?" His voice had become softer, lower.

"About… that morning." I replied.

He nodded silently and remained stiff, his eyes locking with mine. Suddenly, all of the confidence and courage I had summoned for such a long time vanished so quickly under his gaze.

"About that kiss…" I was whispering now.

"What about it, my dear?" Erik asked darkly.

I found myself flushing and averting my eyes elsewhere. "We kissed!" I exclaimed unexpectedly, but not loud enough to cause a commotion.

"I'm aware of that." Came his dry reply.

I was quiet for a minute before I finally exploded into rambling. "Erik, that's all I worry about – it's all I ever think about! I-I can't get it _out of my head_! It constantly haunts me!" After sputtering that out, I heaved a sigh.

At this, he said nothing, but after silence, he finally spoke. "Are you finished with your dinner?"

"Yes."

Leaving money lying on the table, Erik stood and gestured for me to follow. I tilted my head. Did he really trust me enough to take his eyes off of me for a brief second in public? With a small smile, I obediently followed him, but still felt rather awkward.

Emerging from the crowded restaurant, he guided me down the street, slightly remaining in the shadows. My gaze scanned the area around me, realizing how barren the streets were. It wasn't that late, was it? I threw a glance to my right, only to shockingly find that he was no longer there. Someone who had been kidnapped for as long as I had would most likely have found this relieving, but instead, it filled me with horror and fear. Gasping, I spun around and somewhat thankfully bumped into Erik.

"I thought you had left me." I panted, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you remember, Christine? I would never leave you." He paused for a moment, as I did not move a muscle. "So, you wished to talk about the kiss?"

Silently, I nodded, as if in a daze.

"Well, what about it, my dear?" He inquired, but continued before I could reply. "Do you regret it?" He resumed this interrogation, while he took a step forward, closing the space between us.

I was barely breathing, as I gazed up at him. Regret it? Surely that was the last thing I felt about that kiss…

"No." Came my faint answer.

Cupping my cheek, he leaned down and pressed another kiss to my quivering lips. "What about now? Do you regret that?"

Swallowing, I shook my head gently. "No…" Now, my voice was barely audible.

He began to lean forward again, but a voice made him rapidly recoil.

"Let her go!" A voice said hoarsely, originating from an alley.

Turning on my heel, my eyes widened at whom I saw.

* * *

A/N: Don't y'all just LOVE cliffhangers? (Innocent smile) Now go review to find out who is there! Hehe! Y'all are smart and can probably guess anyway! :-) And since I left this as a cliffy, it gives this story an extra chapter! (Giggles). 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: What? Y'all mean you DON'T like cliffhangers? (Smiles) OHHH, my bad! HEHEHE! Enjoy! And y'all stink! I knew you'd know who the mysterious person was! Here's a nice long chappy for y'all!

And to KuroiCho: (Eyes your gun wearily and runs away screaming)

AND to Padfootz-luvr: I'm not quite sure that condemning me to Hell is the best way to get me to continue this phic… (Nervous laugh)

I had no idea so many reviewers were so VIOLENT! (Sobs) But thank you SO MUCH to those who reviewed and did not threaten me in any way! (Sniffles) And I do thank those who… did violently threaten me any way for… taking the time to do so? (Blankly stares and begins with chappy, hiding behind the computer, as not to get hurt) Oh, well. It shows you like it, and that makes me feel all happy inside! Hehe :-)

Oh, and I tried to update a while ago, but ffnet wouldn't let me log in!

_Christine's POV_

"Raoul?" I whispered, shock devouring my body. "How did you…? Why – "

But he interrupted me, as he glared at Erik. "Let her go!" He repeated angrily.

But I did not fear for Erik – I feared for Raoul! Erik could kill him a heartbeat! I was now breathing heavily, while my eyes broadened with fear. I watched, as the man, who had been so close to kissing me just a few moments ago, took a menacing step towards Raoul.

"Or what?" He inquired darkly, lifting an eyebrow. "What will you do then, boy?" The sarcasm was slowly dripping from his voice, as he emitted a deep chuckle.

Swallowing, Raoul took a step forward, attempting to appear threatening, but this only made Erik laugh even harder. Thinking Erik was distracted, Raoul dashed up to him and swung his fist at him. No longer laughing, Erik caught the boy's fist and tightly gripped it, causing my friend to cry out in pain.

"You're so idiotic…" I faintly heard the luring voice that dangerously began to rise.

In horror, the image of Erik's powerful hands wrapping themselves around Raoul's neck reflected in my wide eyes. Erik quickly began to lead him into the darkest alley, his clutch around the boy's neck still extremely tight.

"These are your last moments alive, Chagny – too bad you had to spend them attempting to be the foolish hero." He said harshly, but unnervingly calmly.

"Erik!" I cried out, finally finding my voice amongst the panic and clamping my hand over my mouth. "Please, don't! _Please_…"

He looked over his shoulder, his yellow eyes flashing perilously, but they seemed to soften ever so slightly when they rested on my trembling form. In the distance, I could hear Raoul gasping for air, but suddenly all I could manage to focus on were Erik's eyes…

His lips set in a grim line, as I threw a glance behind him, watching Raoul fall to the ground in mute horror. My questioning eyes lifted to find Erik's, while he studied my facial expression.

"He is merely knocked out, Christine." He answered my silent inquiry with an emotion that I couldn't identify but made me shiver. "He'll wake up in a few hours. We need to go. Now."

And with that, he swiftly led me to his car, in which the ride back was eerily silent, and I didn't dare utter a word.

* * *

_Erik's POV _

After I held the door open for Christine, I stormed into the house. Fury was building up inside of me. How in the Hell did that dumb boy find us?! I clenched my fists together in rage, trying to hold in my anger. But a soft voice caused my grip to loosen.

"Erik?"

Sighing shakily, I turned around and placed my unwavering gaze upon her. "Yes, Christine?"

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know he'd be there…" She tried to explain, stammering.

"It's not your fault, my dear. You had no clue he was going to be there…" My voice trailed off, as I studied her eyes. Did she? Did she know? But as soon as I set my eyes on her face, I berated myself for even suspecting if for a brief moment. "You should probably go to bed, my dear. It's late."

Her eyes still as large as dinner plates, she nodded solemnly, but did not move towards her room. Instead, she made her way towards me. Raising my eyebrows, I watched, as she stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to my masked cheek. And with that, Christine scampered upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Damn this mask! If only I was not cursed to wear it, I would have felt her perfect lips meet my cheek! With a sigh, I went into the Louise-Phillipe room and indulged myself into my music. After all, this is the one thing that calmed my nerves – besides Christine. But Christine! As much as I adored her, when I thought of her, I would become so perplexed and upset. This child of the light couldn't stay here… I was slowly draining all life from her. She couldn't possibly love me, could she? Perhaps she had realized it was useless to mope around or cry, and she had decided to play along? I had seen the look of terror in her eyes, as soon as I was about to kill that wretched boy.

She didn't belong here, despite my overwhelming feelings for her.

Yes, there was no doubt about it – I loved her, but if I truly loved her…

I frowned, attempting to hold back tears – real tears. These were the first real tears I had shed in years, with the exception of the night Christine stole my mask away. With a distressing sigh, I continued to play the piano, my music matching my mood.

* * *

_Christine's POV_

The next morning, when I awoke, I groaned. I had slept terribly last night, for all I could think of was what happened the previous night. With a sigh, I glanced at the clock, shocked that it was almost noon. I jumped out of bed and showered hurriedly. When I made my way downstairs, I found my breakfast sitting on the table, still warm. Sitting down, I dutifully ate it. However, I did not see Erik there as well – but I didn't hear any music coming from the Louise-Phillipe room either. My brows knitted together, as I tiptoed to the room where he could normally be found thrust in his music. Sighing shakily, I remembered how furious he had been last night, and I shivered.

"Erik, are you in here?" I murmured the inquiry apprehensively.

"Yes, my dear." Came the sullen reply.

Peering inside, my inquisitive eyes discovered him sitting stiffly on the black divan, almost disappearing in it, considering the fact that he was wearing black.

"Is… is everything all right?" I asked him, timidly approaching him.

He paused for a moment, as his gaze remained locked on the floor. Then, I regrettably I stared at his eyes. They were filled with such melancholy, such grief that it caused me to catch my breath. Those slender, enticing hands of his were dully placed upon the arms of the chair, his index finger tapping the soft material under it.

"Christine… I have a surprise for you." He finally informed me, his eyes slowly lifting from the ground to meet my stare.

"Oh." I said simply, looking around the room and finding nothing. I quietly stood there, staring at my feet. This was tremendously awkward; why was he acting so distant? Yes, he had always been rather quiet, dark, and mysterious… but he had never acted as distracted as this!

"It's something that I believe will make you extremely happy, my dear." Erik rose from the chair and stared down at me with anguish, adding softly, as if I could not hear him, "Even if it means great sadness for me…"

Furrowing my brow, I followed, as he escorted me to the front door. From his pocket, he retrieved the recognizable crimson scarf. Turning around, I waited, while he tied the material gently around my eyes. I felt his hand tenderly take mine, as if he were savoring the feeling of it. Sighing, I leaned against him, and he led me to his car. I sat down in the familiar seat, hearing the opposite car door shut and the engine begin.

We sat there in complete silence; he, of course, played light classical music, as he had always done when we traveled in the vehicle. Situating myself to be more comfortable, I eventually drifted off to sleep after about two hours of the anxious silence.

"Christine." His serene, yet somewhat shaky voice spoke my name delicately, as if it were a prayer. "Wake up, my dear."

"What?" I mumbled sleepily, my eyes fluttering open. The cloth had been removed, as my sight was no longer hindered.

"We're here." He stated softly.

"Where?" I inquired, turning to look out of the window. My eyes grew large, and I gasped.

We were at my house.

At least, I think it was my house.

Oh, it must've been! It was the same blue color that I had remembered it to be, and the windows and door were sheer white. Only one thing was out of place: a police car was parked in the driveway. Despite this odd factor, my lips curved up into a smile, but I soon turned around in my seat to gape at Erik.

"Why are we here?"

"You don't belong with me, Christine." He said almost inaudibly – almost brokenheartedly.

"Do you… Do you hate me?" I murmured, afraid of the response.

"No!" His head snapped up to look at me. "I could never hate you, Christine." There was a pause, in which his eyes miserably roamed my face. "You belong here with your family, the sunlight… Not in that prison that I kept you in."

"It wasn't a prison, Erik." I replied quickly, but choosing my words carefully. "I never thought of it that way." My wide eyes remained on him, while my voice quivered.

"Go, my dear." He was now whispering.

"Erik –"

"Go."

Hesitating, I watched him for a few seconds and swallowed. I leaned forward, embracing him tightly. At first, he was absolutely stiff, but as I remained there, I felt his arms tentatively wrap themselves around my small back. His grip on me became tighter but still gentle, until he finally released me. A tear formed in my eye and fled down my face. With a sigh, he wiped it away with his thumb. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and turned to stare at the road.

"Go, Christine." He repeated grimly, starting the car.

Nodding soberly, I emerged from his black car and sauntered towards my home that I hadn't set my eyes on in such a long time… A homesick feeling poured over me, as I stared at the house; however, as soon as I reached the front door, I craned my head back to see Erik's car driving away into the distance. Swallowing back a lump in my throat, I sighed shakily and attempted to open the door.

It was locked.

This was understandable, I suppose, considering how I had been taken from my room.

Tears rested on the rim of my eyes, and I rapped on the wooden door.

"Coming." A female voice called from inside. My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, as I heard that familiar, loving voice. But the joy that had once used to fill that voice had disappeared.

When the door open, I held my breath, seeing the middle-aged woman gawk at me with aqua eyes that were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her blonde-brown hair was half-pulled up, and color seemed to return to her cheeks.

"Christine?" Her voice was faint, but soon grew into a loud, relieved sob. "Christine!" Leaping forward, she gathered me into her arms and held me tightly against her chest. "Oh, I love you so much! Thank God you're all right!"

A tear rolled down the crevasse of my cheek, as I returned her ecstatic embrace.

"You are okay, right, honey?" She worriedly cupped my cheek in her palm and lifted my face. "Have you been hurt?"

I shook my head, and she wiped away the tear with her finger – much like Erik had done. This act caused my thoughts to wander back, numerous inquiries overwhelming me.

"You… Your father…" My mother began, but her voice cracked, as she swallowed back a sob.

"I know, Mom." My lips curled downwards, as did my eyes.

"Come in, darling." She grasped my hand lovingly and pulled me inside.

Behind her, a man with dark eyes and hair dressed in all black stood there, his hands clasped behind his back. His dark outfit brought back sweeping memories of Erik…

My God, why was everything reminding me of Erik?!

"Hello, Christine." He said stiffly, but with an air of kindness.

"Hi…" I replied nervously, standing close to my mother.

"Christine, dear, this is Agent Cliff."

I flashed a weak smile, and he nodded in reply. "I know you just got home, Christine, but considering you were kidnapped – and this we are sure of because of Raoul de Chagny's testimony of something that occurred last night..." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "Did he hurt you, Christine?"

Barely breathing, I shook my head and blinked back tears. These were not tears of bitter memories, but rather tears over the fact that I realized I actually… missed Erik.

"He let me go." I finally whispered, my voice barely perceptible.

My mother's eyes widened, as she watched me intently and guided me away from the man – I suppose motherly instinct told her that it was too much for me. "Here, dear, I'm sure there are people in the kitchen that would love to see you…"

Staring at her with a questioning gaze, I quickly pushed open the glass door to the kitchen, finding Meg and… Raoul. Meg's chin was resting in her palm, and her green eyes were glazed over, as a black strand of hair fell freely in her face; Raoul's hair was tousled, and concentration was etched in his features. But as soon as I walked into that room, the concentration was shattered, and they both snapped their heads up to gawk at me.

"Christine?" Meg asked, disbelief devouring her. Jumping up from her chair, she practically tackled me with a hug, as I wrapped my arms around her bouncing form. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? How'd you get here?" She began to ramble off the questions, tugging on one of my curls.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and…" I answered her question with a smile, tears pricking at my eyes. "And he let me go."

"Who did?" She asked with a tilt of her head, as Raoul embraced me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right." He murmured, and I gave a weak smile.

"Who let you go, Christine?" Meg repeated the inquiry, tugging gently on the sleeve of my shirt.

Raoul's eyes lowered to the ground, as he remained silent, but he was obviously curious in hearing my answer.

"Erik." I whispered his name with a gentleness that caused Raoul's eyes to lift to my face.

Suddenly, my mother and the agent entering the room interrupted us. My mother's nose was still red and slightly puffy, and an exceptionally serious look remained on the officer's face. Mom dashed to the cabinet and retrieved a glass, beginning to fix me some tea.

"Oh! Tonight we'll have a welcoming home party for you, honey!" She exclaimed, relief displayed in her watery eyes.

I smiled and took a seat at the table, my thoughts wandering…

"Well, babe, I should go and leave you to talk with your mom!" Meg said cheerfully, giving me an extremely tight hug, before she waved goodbye. "See you tonight!"

Raoul shuffled up to me, pressing a kiss on top of my head. "See you tonight, Christine."

I watched them leave, before lowering my eyes to the ground and sighing. My mom gently sat a cup of tea in front of me, which I immediately began to drink, as to avoid talking.

"Christine," The man whom my mom had designated as 'Agent Cliff' stated. "I would really appreciate it if you could come down to the station for only a short amount of time. We really need to ask you some questions; it's quite necessary."

Sipping at my tea, I slowly nodded, as my mother began to protest.

"But, Agent –" She objected before she was interrupted.

"Ma'am, I assure you it won't be for long, but if you want her kidnapper caught, it is absolutely necessary."

My eyes rapidly looked at the officer, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. _Catch my kidnapper?_ I thought to myself, alarmed.

When we had reached and entered the building, Agent Cliff led me into a rather uncomfortable room that maintained bare walls, with the exception of a single, wide mirror. In its center was a gray table, and a few chairs surrounded it.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He inquired kindly.

"No, thanks." Came my quiet reply.

"All right then. The sooner we begin, the sooner this will be over with." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "First of all, would you feel more comfortable with a female agent?"

Frowning, I looked up at him and nodded meekly. "Please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

It was as if my plea had been heard, for a woman stepped into the room only brief seconds afterwards. Agent Cliff turned sharply on his heel and left the room. The woman's red hair was pulled back in a clip, and her brown eyes seemed warm.

"Hi, Christine." She held out her hand, which I shook. "My name's Kelly." She smiled and occupied the seat across from me. "Can you describe your kidnapper at all?"

I grew silent, averting my eyes elsewhere. I didn't want to do this. Why couldn't they just leave me alone and be happy I was back safe and sound?

"Christine," She began softly, "I know this must be difficult for you, but I need to know whatever information you can volunteer."

I emitted an inaudible sigh and swallowed. "He wore a mask." I answered simply. "A black mask that covered his entire face."

"Did you ever see his face without the mask?"

"No." I lied and bit my lip. I hated lying, but somehow I felt as if she wouldn't believe me if I told the truth. "No, I was instructed never to touch it."

"Do you know his name?"

I hesitated, slowly raising my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes pried at me, as I drew in a shaky breath. "Erik."

"Any last name?"

"No."

"Did he ever rape you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, shocked at such a question. Erik would _never_ have done that!

Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst, but she kept her voice calm. "Do you know where he lives? Where did he take you for the month and a half you were gone?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted, guilt welling up inside of me. "It was a mansion. That's all I know. I have no idea where." Pausing, my lower lip trembled, asI held back fresh tears. "Please, don't make me do this anymore." I couldn't stand the thought of informing this complete stranger of the dark angel whom I had spent the last month and a half with...

_Erik's POV_

When I reached my home, I shut the car door fiercely and stormed into the house, slamming every door that I passed through. I had to do it. I had to let her go. I moaned, physically dragging myself upstairs and ambling into her room.

Her sweet scent blew over me, as soon as I stepped into what I still called her bedroom. A lump in my throat, I heard and saw nothing. No sweet voice. No angelic face.

Nothing.

Approaching her nightstand, I took hold of the book I had given her. My fingertips gracefully traced the gold letters that were engraved on the front. A bitter smile passed over my twisted lips, as I thought of the story that the book contained.

Sighing, I stared at her empty bed and swallowed. Of course, she would be forced to answer questions. There was no doubt about that. But I could not be angry with her for it… She didn't belong with me… I had done the right thing.

But, oh, how it hurts to do the right thing!

Suddenly, something caught my eye – something that fell from inside the book. I furrowed my brow, bending down to pick it up.

It was a rose.

The rose that I had given her.

It was dying, but the crimson ribbon that I had tied around it was still there. Returning my attention to the book, I went to look at which page it had been concealed in:

_It was a love that was forbidden, but the nightingale and the rose could not deny their undying love for one another._

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOKAY! Now, BEFORE you decide to flame me, READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST!** All right, I just want to tell you guys: TRUST ME! This phic is NOT over, if you didn't happen to notice that I did not write "FINIS" At the end of this chapter as I do with all my other completed phics! Remember – I am a **_HUGE_** E/C shipper, and y'all should know that! Now, please, I beg of you not to flame me. If you did, that means you did not read this author's note… and that upsets me! O:-D EEK! I can't wait to write the next chapter about the welcoming home party (gets started on that right away)! **Now… please go kindly review and not flame after reading this note! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: (Squeals) I've been waiting to write this chapter FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I also saw the Phantom movie again (Grins) on Dec. 31 :-)

_Christine's POV_

When the detective had graciously permitted me to return home, I discovered that my mother had called numerous people, informing them of the splendid news and planning a party for that evening. We baked a batch of cookies, and then talked for hours over the delicious food. She was ecstatic to have me home again, and I couldn't even begin to imagine the relief that she must've felt when she saw me standing outside the front door. Of course, I was thrilled to see her again; I loved her! And considering the horrid news about Daddy… well, we both desperately needed one another right now. But I couldn't help but continuously think about the house I had previously been occupying. Strangely enough, I had gradually begun to refer to it as "home".

But my thoughts were not solely focused on the house, but rather the man who owned it. It seemed as if Erik had stolen a piece of me, but had yet to return it…

After insisting that my mom should take a nap, for she had obviously lost sleep over the time I had been missing, I scurried to my bedroom. The room was very welcoming, and I breathed in the familiar aroma of it. My eyes rested on my bed, which my mother had evidently made in order to ease the pain by busying herself.

Lifting my eyebrows, I threw a glance at the clock. I had been instructed to make sure my mom's nap did not turn into a long slumber, for she undoubtedly didn't wish to miss this evening's celebration. I frowned; I didn't have much time to get ready.

I shuffled to my closet, and my eyes began to roam its content. Something nice… My hands rummaged through it, pulling out a different piece of clothing each time. Finally, my eyes widened, as they settled on one particular outfit that seemed to stand out. I slowly removed the dress from my closet, permitting the smooth material to run through my fingers. Suddenly, I caught my breath. For some inexplicable reason, this outfit reminded me so much of him…

Slipping the dress over my petite body, I examined myself in the full-length mirror that hung on my white wall. I twirled a curl around my finger, shivering at the girl staring back at me. The dress was crimson – as crimson as the ribbon that had been tied around that rose he had given me – and fell only to my knees. It was sleeveless, two thin strings holding the dress up. I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of the perfume Erik had bought and placed in my room in his home the day of my… kidnapping.

I grimaced. I loathed using that word. It made him sound so _wicked_. And he wasn't wicked at all – merely lonely. Lingering on this thought for a moment, I fixed my hair in a way that permitted half of my ringlets to rest freely against my back. Fumbling through my dresser drawer, I retrieved a bottle of gloss and applied it to my already red lips. Leaving a shimmering shine, the lip-gloss resumed its position in my dresser.

Peering at myself once more in the looking glass, I emerged from my room and went to wake my mother.

* * *

As soon as we reached the party, I had to physically force myself to smile. Of course, I had missed all of these people greatly, but I was much too distracted to be deep into conversation with anyone at the moment.

My gazed wandered around the area. We were in a region behind this French restaurant, and light pink and scarlet streamers had been strung over trees and across the back of the building. Various lights had been strategically set in specific places, as a large stereo played light music, while three police officers lurked around the party, Agent Cliff included. I suppressed a grimace; they had done that in order to make me feel safe, but it was useless. I watched, as everyone mingled. I had received copious hugs and sobs of relief from friends and family.

"Christine!" Meg squealed with a cup of punch in her hand, scampering up towards me and embracing me tightly again. "Seriously, you have _no idea_ how good it is to have you back!" She smiled warmly, squeezing my hand. "I'm so glad you're all right - I don't know what I would do without you."

I returned the smile, but my eyes lifted to stare at the night sky. There were many stars out tonight, but only a few could be seen as a result of the lights that had been set up outside for the party. Knitting my brows together, I swallowed, and memories of that night in the rain with Erik came rushing back to me…

"Christine?" A concerned voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes – I'm fine!" I assured her with a faint smile. "I'm just glad to be home… that's all."

Meg tilted her head, as her black pigtails brushed against her shoulders. "Christine…" She began, gently placing the cup down upon a nearby table. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you during this past month and a half?" She asked, perplexity glowing in her jade eyes. "I mean, when you told us that your… kidnapper let you go, you almost seemed…" Meg hesitated, biting her lip, as if she was not sure whether she should say it or not. "Sad." She ultimately finished her sentence quietly. Her eyes widened, and she grasped my hand protectively. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" I answered rapidly, blushing. "Erik would never have harmed me, Meg. Never."

"Erik?"

My breathing slowed, while I realized his name had slipped off of my tongue. "Yes, Erik." I echoed her question. "That was his name."

Her lips parted, but all sound that was meant to flee from it was interrupted when someone took a firm hold of my hand. Jumping, I whirled around and gave a sigh of relief.

It was only Raoul.

"Excuse me for interrupting." He grinned politely. "But may I have this dance?"

My cheeks grew warm, and I began to protest, but the look in Raoul's eyes made me quickly change my mind. I stole a glance at Meg; in her green eyes, it was as if a realization had just dawned on her. But I didn't receive the chance As he led me to the area where everyone was dancing, he placed his warm hands on my hips; wrapping my arms around his neck, I drew in a deep breath and listened to the notes of the slow music that dangled in the air.

"Christine, I'm so glad you're safe." He told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Flashing a smile, I nodded.

"You don't have to worry though because I'm sure the officers will find him soon!" Raoul suddenly exclaimed with determination ringing in his voice.

"Christine…"

I lifted my eyes from the floor that they had been locked on and looked at Raoul patiently. "Yes?"

Furrowing his brow, he merely stared at me. "What?"

"Didn't you say my name?"

"No." He paused before chuckling. "You must be hearing things."

I weakly smiled, scanning around me.

Nothing. Raoul was right. I _must_ have been hearing things.

"Christine, about last night..." He began hesitantly.

Suddenly, the music unexpectedly transformed into a different tune. The abrupt change caused me to rapidly stop my movement. That music… it was slow at first, but began to pick up its pace. I practically stopped breathing, as I listened intently to the seductive melody.

"Excuse me, _Sir_." A luring voice that was being directed to Raoul shattered through my concentration. "May I cut in?"

My eyes grew large, as I slowly turned on my heel to gaze at the owner of the voice. Those haunting, yellow eyes stared back at me, the fire in them feverishly blazing. I felt him gently take my hand, pulling my body towards his. As soon as we began to move, I realized what was transpiring.

The tango.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Raoul moving towards us, but my best friend hastily grabbed his arm in a way of protest.

We seemingly glided, as all eyes remained locked on us; but I didn't care. His hand enticingly slid across my stomach when he twirled me around, and I shivered, leaning back against him. Our feet moved effortlessly across the ground, and I couldn't help but close my eyes when his fingers tantalizingly brushed against the skin above my chest. It was as if the music was distant, as the sound of my heartbeat over powered it. He spun me around again, this time to face him, while we continued to dance. My eyes were drawn to his and unable to blink or move in any way.

Although the music already maintained a slow tempo, it gradually began to slow even more, hinting to the dancers and watchers that the song was unfortunately coming to an end. I held my breath, as he lowered me back, my hair brushing against the floor. I wrapped my leg around his waist, remembering never actually practicing this part of the tango, but I felt as if I were in a dream… floating high on a cloud… My dress had slid down a bit, leaving my thigh bare. His slender hand rested on my thigh, as his other one supported my back. I found my arms wrapped around his neck, while he leaned his head closer to mine.

"I love you, Christine." He whispered so I could only hear, his lips brushing against my neck and causing me to shiver.

He finally lifted me up, but before I could say anything, I was violently ripped down off of the cloud I was floating upon. Police officers were surrounding him and forcing handcuffs around his wrists. Shockingly, he didn't even attempt to retaliate and break free – which I am positive he could have. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I stared down in horror, as I watched this. I felt a comforting hand rub my arm, and I turned to see Meg. Her eyes seemed to understand my emotions, and I couldn't suppress a tear from rolling down my cheek.

Raoul merely stared harshly at Erik, when his gaze soon transformed into a questioning, as he turned to look at me. My mother rushed up to me, swiftly wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to her. The members of this party, of course, quickly began to disperse, as my mom took me home.

But I couldn't keep myself from constantly thinking about him… the way he touched me… the way he stared at me… how he had murmured "I love you."

The entire incident continued to play repeatedly in my mind, even as I drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: I have been dying to write that chappy for ages! And I have been also impatiently waiting to write the next one, as well! R&R! Remember, I am an E/C shipper – just remember that, dearies! :-D 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hehe, y'all seem to be so into the story! :-) Ah, well, we only have a couple more chappies to go! (Sniffles) Enjoy and review! (You know you want to ;-)) My Elphie (Angelina 809) helped me come up with Erik's sarcastic comment in prison! (Grins)

_Erik's POV_

Police today were truly idiotic. They roughly hauled me to the police station, but even though I knew I had allowed them to catch me, I didn't care.

I had seen her again…

After they patted me down to assure their small minds that I wasn't carrying any weapons, the officers had ordered me to remove my mask. Of course, I had refused. Consequently, they stupidly removed it by force, but when they saw the horror of what lay beneath it, they swiftly returned it to me and pushed me into a cell. It didn't bother me anymore… I had grown familiar with the looks of shock and the shrieks of fright. The only screech that remained with me was Christine's…

I now grimaced, inspecting the area around me. It was a diminutive cell, of course, but I was merely glad I was alone. Closing my eyes, I took a seat on the uncomfortable bed and rested my chin on my folded hands.

I had danced with her… I had performed the most seductive dance in the world with her. Emitting a sigh, I opened my eyes, blankly staring at the floor. I could still feel her skin against my fingers; I could still hear her faint breathing, as I leaned against her, whispering temptingly into her ear…

I had told her I loved her. Her wide-eyed gazed engraved itself in my mind, as soon as I had professed my affection for her.

The cell opening shattered my concentration, and two guards harshly clutched my arms and took me to a separate room. A table sat in the room's center, maintaining a few surrounding chairs. A wide mirror hung on the ashen wall; I wasn't stupid. I knew what lay beyond that mirror. A man with dark hair glared at me with equally dark eyes. I lifted an eyebrow and returned his stare, taking a seat opposite from him.

"I'm Agent Cliff. Good morning, Erik." He said stiffly, leaning his arms against the table. "Your name is Erik, am I right?"

"Why, Sir, whatever gave you that idea? Didn't I make it clear that it was Angel?" I replied, sarcasm dripping from my melodic voice.

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat, beginning an extremely long interrogation.

_Christine's POV_

When I awoke the following morning, it was as if I was in some sort of trance; my eyes had this glossy look about them, and I couldn't bring myself to smile, for all I could manage to think of was the occurrence that had transpired last night. After showering, I donned a jean skirt and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Blow-drying my hair, I sauntered out into the kitchen, finding my mother cooking breakfast. Yes, it was nice to be home, but… it felt so strange. For a good amount of time, I had woken up and pranced downstairs to find him, serving me breakfast.

I ate very little, and my mom took a seat beside me at the kitchen table.

"Are you all right, Honey?" She asked, apprehension glowing in her warm eyes.

"Yes." I lied, staring the eggs that sat desolately on my plate.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm…" I nodded, taking a bite of the food in order to reassure her.

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off, as she watched me wearily. "Christine, I really hate to do this, but I need to go to work."

Furrowing my brow, I lifted my head to look at her with a questioning gaze. She was a stay at home mother, but I assumed since my father had passed…

"I really don't want to leave you, dear." Mom frowned, playing with one of my curls. "But it's necessary, since your father… Well, since he is gone." She swallowed hard, rapidly blinking a few times. "And since… and since that terrible man was captured last night, it comforts me a little bit." I winced at her description of Erik, but remained silent. "Christine, Agent Cliff's personal number is on the refrigerator, and so is my work number. If you need _anything_, please call me. And, please, I would prefer it if you wouldn't go anywhere while I'm gone."

I parted my lips to protest, but decided against it. If considered from her point of view, t was understandable.

"Bye, Honey. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you!" Kissing me on the cheek, she grasped her car keys and hurried out of the door, leaving the keys to my car dangling alone.

"I love you, too, Mom." I called after her, standing to dispose of my breakfast.

With a shaky sigh, I leaned against the counter and wrapped my arms around me. My body was trembling, and my thoughts were racing. Raising my eyes to the refrigerator, I bit my lip and chewed on it anxiously for several minutes before making any additional movement.

_I love you…_

His enticing whisper still rang throughout my head, as tears rested on the rim of my eyes. He had confessed to loving me, and I didn't even get the chance to respond! Perhaps, if I been fast enough, I could've said something – anything. Saying the briefest sentence would have been much better than not saying anything at all, leaving Erik wondering whether or not he should've said what he did.

I held back a sob and pressed my hand over my mouth. Various feelings were overwhelming me, and I abruptly recognized one of them. My eyes withdrew their distant appearance, as I gasped.

I suddenly knew what I had to do. Pushing myself from the counter, I slipped a pair of sandals on my feet and threw on a jean jacket. I hastily seized my blue purse, stuffed the numbers inside, and grabbed the keys to my white Volkswagen Beatle. I flew out the door, jumped inside my car, and took a deep breath. My mom's plea with me to remain at the house hit me sharply in the face, but I shrugged it off guiltily.

I couldn't believe I was doing this… but I had to.

* * *

I sighed unsteadily and stared up at the jailhouse, where I had read they had placed Erik. Biting my lip, I entered the building, timidly looking around. It was exceptionally busy, as people bustled speedily around the building, sorting files and making phone calls. Finally getting the attention of one officer, I swallowed nervously.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Agent Cliff is?" I inquired.

"Um…" He hesitated for a minute, appearing deep in thought. Then, his eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Oh! He's actually in the midst of an interrogation, Ma'am." He informed me, scratching his head. "Wait… aren't you Christine Daae?"

I nodded meekly.

"He's actually questioning the guy we arrested last night right now." I gasped, as my eyes widened. "But it might be a while…" He paused, biting his lip. "Come with me."

I held my breath, following his every step until he led me to a little room. Opening the door for me, he flashed a weak smile. "It would be best if you remain very quiet, Miss Daae." I nodded and took a seat, gaping at what lay before me.

I was quite sure that I was staring into a one-way mirror. Agent Cliff was leaning against the table that I had once sat at, glaring at… Erik! I rapidly jumped from my seat and rushed to the mirror, resting my hand against the glass. I desperately tried to keep my breathing as soft as possible.

"Why did you take her, Erik?" The agent angrily asked. "Hmm? Why did you take her from her home?"

But Erik remained silent, and I shivered, realizing that the air around him was dangerously cold.

"Did you hurt Christine Daae?" Cliff continued, furrowing his brow. "Because, you know, Erik, rape is a separate crime and just as severe!"

At this, I watched, as Erik's clenched fist banged against the table furiously. "Don't ever say that!" He roared, surprising Agent Cliff. Apparently, he hadn't spoken much in this interrogation until now. "I would _never_ harm her!"

The officer opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the door opening. "Sir," He began, throwing a glance at the man at the table and approaching the agent, murmuring, "Christine Daae is here to see you."

At my name, Erik's masked face lifted to stare at the mirror. My eyes grew larger, and I felt as if he could actually see me… His hazel gaze never wavered, and Cliff stole a perplexed glance at him. Nodding, he disappeared from the room, leaving the other officer to watch Erik.

It was only a few minutes before Agent Cliff opened the door and found me wearily watching Erik, whose eyes had yet to leave the mirror.

"Did you need something, Christine?" He questioned, his hand still gripping the doorknob. His face remained flustered.

"Actually," I said, glancing at the sight before me again. "I wanted to… I-I wanted t-to talk to Erik." Stammering, I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Christine, where is your mother?" He began, walking towards me. "Does she know you're here?"

"I think that this is my decision, Detective." I told him suddenly, with courage I didn't even know I possessed. I added softly, "_Please_. I want to talk to him… _alone_. I haven't asked anything of you, and I beg you to give me this one thing."

Chewing on his lip, he ultimately nodded and led me from the room and into the room I had just been watching. "Only a few minutes, Christine." He instructed me, before leaving, along with the other officer.

"Hello, Christine." Erik finally said in that soothing tone after several seconds of silence.

"Hello." I responded softly. Pain could easily be seen in my troubled features, as I slowly took a seat beside him.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" He said, his voice extremely quiet.

I shrugged lightly, before raising my eyes to look at him. "I enjoyed the dancing." I informed him, my voice even softer than it had been before.

He raised his eyebrows, returning my gaze.

"Erik," I whispered, stealing a glimpse at the mirror.

"They aren't there." He assured me, following my gaze.

I did not bother to ask him how he knew, but instead thought it best not to question him. I continued, "Do you remember… do you remember when you told me you loved me last night?"

He merely stared at me for a brief moment, before nodding stiffly, fear slowing creeping into those haunting eyes.

"Well…" My heart was beating so loud I could hear it. My blood was racing through my veins, and I was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. "I never got… the chance… to reply." The pace of my breathing had quickened, and his had seemingly come to a halt, as he waited for me to continue. "I… I didn't get the chance to say… to tell you that…" My stuttering and pausing came to an end once our eyes met. Swallowing, the thoughts of the officers behind the mirror fled my mind, and all I seemed to know was him.

"I love you." I finally whispered, causing his eyes to widen for once in shock. When he remained silent, I choked it out again, this time a bit louder. "I love you, Erik."

"You don't know what you're talking about," He began sadly, but I interrupted.

"Yes, I _do_, Erik!" I exclaimed softly. "I know how I feel about you… I didn't know it at first, but," I swallowed back a sob, as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I know it now, and I didn't want to lose the chance to tell you."

"Oh, Christine…" Erik breathed my name delicately as if it were a prayer. Raising his hand, he wiped away the heartbroken tear. He watched me for a moment, his eyes filled with such sorrow that I wanted to melt in his arms. Leaning forward, he met his lips with mine, as I grasped his sleeve. As we kissed, I could taste the bitter saltiness of tears, but I could not tell whether they belonged to Erik or me.

When we reluctantly tore apart, I could only sob quietly because I knew I would never see him again… Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me into his protective embrace. The door soon opened, and the detectives had to physically drag me from the room and away from him.

The next day, my mother brought in the newspaper, unaware of my previous visit to the jailhouse. Curled up on the divan, I was deep in melancholy thought when one heading caught my eye. I jumped from my seat and seized the paper, reading over the large bold letters:

**Kidnapper Escapes From Prison**.

* * *

A/N: It's still not over! Hehe! I think there is only ONE MORE CHAPPY TO GO! (Is both sad and happy at the same time). So, please R&R! 


	14. Finale

A/N: AHHHHHHHH TIS THE LAST CHAPPY! (Sniffle) Thank you, all my FANTABULOUS reviewers! (Passes cookies out to everyone for the _last time_!) And when I said the last chappy is "happy and sad", I was talking about writing the last chappy would be happy and sad for me, haha! Once again, my Elphie helped me with Erik's sarcastic comment! (Hehe, Meg! ;-)) As she is much more sarcastic than I am! :D

Oh, and I know Erik's POV is rather short, but… sorry! (Innocent smile)

_Christine's POV_

Over the next few weeks, the police surrounded my house during the day and night, each officer taking specific shifts. Although they weren't positive Erik would attempt to kidnap me again (I knew he was much too smart for that), they still, of course, were extremely cautious.

When my eyes had initially befallen those haunting words printed in black and white, numerous feelings consumed me. He had escaped! He wouldn't be harmed! For that, utter joy swept through me. However, the fact that security was continuously surrounding everywhere I went troubled me. Because of this, I would never see Erik again… and that made my heart wrench. Most nights I cried myself to sleep, the tears being the only consoling thing there at that moment.

After it had been nearly a month, the security lessened, but a single police officer would remain outside my home while I slept. One night, I had an exceptionally difficult time falling asleep; I continued to wake up every hour or so. The third time I awoke, I could faintly see something standing near my bed. Blinking, I rubbed my eyes and sat up rapidly in fear. A human form seemed to register in my mind, and I instinctively flung the pillow I had been desperately clutching towards it. The figure caught it and sauntered towards me.

"That really was quite unnecessary, my dear." A calm voice caressed my ear gently, placing the pillow on my bed.

My eyes widened, and I could only gape up at him.

"Erik?" I murmured in disbelief.

"Of course." He replied softly, staring down at me; I couldn't help but shiver. His very presence was so foreboding, so dark… so entrancing.

"I've missed you!" I exclaimed suddenly, my voice remaining a hushed whisper. This seemed to surprise him, but I added, "I was beginning to wonder if you were all right…"

"Christine, of course, I'm all right." He interjected with that unbelievable serenity. He muttered under his breath, "You'd think that by now they'd replace that law enforcement with robots and be done with it." I couldn't repress a small smile at his familiar sarcasm.

"I'm glad you're here." I choked out, as he took a seat on the side of my bed. Not being able to contain myself, I leaned forward and fell into his embrace. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again, Erik…"

He began to soothingly stroke my curls, while my head lay against his chest. Breathing in his recognizable scent, I swallowed back additional tears.

"Neither do you, my dear…" He sighed, and I felt his breath brush against my ringlets tenderly. "You were all I thought about during my short time in prison, Christine. You were all I _could_ think about."

We sat there in silence, simply savoring the moment. I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want to withdraw from his embrace. I didn't want him to leave… but it had to happen.

"Christine, I can't stay for long." He finally informed me, his voice scarcely above a murmur.

"Please don't go!" I whispered urgently, clutching his jacket.

"My dear," He breathed, his warm breath passing over my face. Cupping my cheek in his hand, he emitted another sigh. "I cannot stay all night… Sooner or later those idiots of police officers will discover that I'm here." Erik paused, his hazel eyes the only thing I could make out at that moment; he added, "We'll be together soon."

"When?"

"Soon," Was all he said.

"When is soon?" I inquired, hopelessness etched in my features.

At this, he merely watched me for a few minutes, sorrow creeping into those haunting eyes of his.

Rising from his seat, Erik ran his slender hands through my hair, grazing my cheek and lips. He leaned down, and I met his lips with mine. This kiss, however, was unlike the others we had shared before. Although the others had been filled with passion, this was also filled with a despairing longing. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, terrified to let go. His graceful hands slipped around my waist and pulled me up towards him. This embrace lasted for quite some time, before we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Soon." He said the word with gentleness, before ambling to the partially open window.

"Soon." I repeated in a broken whisper, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

It almost killed me to leave her that night. The look in her beautiful blue eyes shattered my heart, as I crept out of the window. I was not capable of stealing a glance at my dear angel, for if I did, I most likely would have never been able to leave. Slinking along the side of her house, I morphed into the darkness, as my cloak trailed my swiftly moving body.

_I love you…_ She had said to me that one night after we had danced. _I love you._

_I love you! I love you! I love you!_

Never did I think that someone, let alone Christine, would say those three words to me. Those words alone, when spoken by her, were filled with such power, such majesty that made my heartbeat slow its pace.

I emitted a quiet sigh, as I continued my walk, finally reaching my car. Leaning my hand against the vehicle, I swallowed, staring at the ground.

"I love you, too, Christine…" I managed to murmur into the vast nothingness, before sliding into my car and driving home to organize everything… We would be together soon…

* * *

_Christine's POV_

Ever since Erik visited me that night, I found myself awaking in the midst of the night, praying that I'd catch a glimpse of his flaming eyes. But every time my body jerked up – every time my eyes snapped open, I would discover nothing but the emptiness glaring back at me, and the silence harshly answering my pleading whispers.

The teachers had been gracious when I returned; everyone was, of course, considering what I had "gone through". When it finally came for graduation night, I couldn't help but sigh. I had always believed that when the time came for me to graduate, I would be so excited that I wouldn't able to quit smiling, but in reality… I was scared, and my thoughts still lingered on him.

Standing on the stage in that crimson gown alongside my fellow classmates, I gripped Meg's hand. I could hear my heart beating, and anxiety began to sweep over me. I was graduating… I was going off into the world, facing its content – the good and bad.

My gaze wandered around the area; numerous parents were sitting in their seats, tears pricking at their eyes. My mom was one of them, of course. My lips curled downwards, as I thought of how my father would've wanted to be here for this, but… Swallowing, I pushed those sorrowful thoughts from my mind.

Suddenly, my thoughts were shattered, as something caught my attention. My brows knitted together, as I stared behind the rows of chairs to find a dark shadow moving about. While I was handed my diploma, I faintly smiled at my teacher, but kept my gaze locked on the back of the room. The shadow had halted its smooth steps, as a pair of hazel eyes found mine. Returning to my place beside Meg, I saw her gaze follow mine. The glowing orbs in the back traveled from mine to beside me, and I rapidly turned to look at my best friend. Her jade eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her mouth was partially open – as if she were trying to emit some words, but it simply wasn't possible.

Grasping her hand, I squeezed it tightly, silently begging her not to say anything. She slowly turned to meet my gaze, and her lips pressed into a thin line. Suddenly, as abruptly as the shadow had arrived, it swiftly vanished in a mere five seconds. After the ceremony, Meg's questioning and somewhat harsh gaze found my guilty one, as she led me away from the crowd.

"Christine, what is going on?" She asked me desperately, gripping my hand. "If your kidnapper is near –" But she paused, when she received the look from me at the word 'kidnapper'. She continued, "If… If Erik is near, you should let the police know! They can catch him, and then you'll be safe and…" Her voice trailed off, as she saw the anxiety engraved in my wide eyes. "Christine…" She quietly pleaded with me.

Biting my lip, I permitted my gaze to travel around me before I returned it to look at her worried face. "Meg, no matter what the police say – no matter what anyone says… Erik would never hurt me. Ever." I paused, drawing in a shaky breath. "I must admit that when he first… took me from my room, I hated him. I loathed him, and his very presence terrified me… But… but as time went on, Meg, I got to know him – the fear and hate dissolved…" Swallowing back tears, I was now chewing on my lip. "And I enjoyed simply being with him… He would play the piano and sing for me every day…" I sighed softly, remembering this. "And his voice was so beautiful… It was an angel's voice…"

"You… You love him." Meg whispered, as my voice grew more soft and tender; my eyes were glazing over. "You love him!" Her eyes were wide.

At this, I said nothing. What could I say? It was clear that this statement was true, and the shock that was cascading through her was also quite apparent. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind, and a kiss was pressed to the top of my head.

"We're free!" A familiar voice exclaimed happily. I turned around, glancing at Meg. She lowered her eyes.

I presented Raoul with a weak smile and gently took him by the arm. "Raoul… I need to speak with you…"

His quizzical gaze locked on my nervous face, as I led him away from Meg and the hubbub of the party.

* * *

I approached the large campus of New York University, staring up at the bright sky whose sun warmly gazed down at me. With a sigh, I forced myself to smile. Yes, I was excited – there was no doubt about that, but it had been almost another month, and I had yet to hear from Erik. My thoughts lingered back to graduation night. I had broken up with Raoul, saying that I merely wanted to be friends. The pained look on his face would be etched in my mind forever, but that same night, I had gone searching for Erik – looking anywhere I could. Nevertheless, concealing himself in the shadows was only one of his countless specialties.

Now, I stood here, waiting to begin another chapter of my life when I still had yet to let go of the previous chapter.

"Can you believe it? We have to go through _another_ four years of school!" Meg's voice suddenly piped up.

Smiling, I turned around to look at her and shrugged. "It's sad, I know."

Linking arms, we entered a building together, searching for our rooms. Thankfully, we were going to be roommates; Meg was majoring in dance, while I was majoring in voice. Finally, after numerous wrong-turns and escalating up and down stairs, we reached our desired destination. Pushing our way into the room, we unpacked and plopped ourselves down on our newfound beds.

"Well… It looks like my first class starts in, like, ten minutes!" Meg exclaimed, peering at her schedule. "And it will take me at least seven to find the room!" Releasing a huge sigh, she jumped up and grabbed her bag, rushing out the door. "See ya later! Have fun at your class!"

"Bye!" I called after her, curling up on my bed. My first class, Voice 1, began actually in an hour… To pass the time and to cure my fatigue, I set the alarm and drifted off into an uneasy nap…

* * *

During that first week of college, I found myself enjoying my classes immensely. However, as much as I loved them, and as much as I attempted to distract myself, my mind always loitered on thoughts of Erik.

_Soon…_ He had murmured into my ear. _Soon…_ Did "soon" indicate a time span over a month?

After my last class, I ambled through my doorway and flung my bag on top of my bed, the springs bouncing from the impact. Taking a seat beside it, I crossed my legs and stared blankly at the ground. My eyelids shut, and I would imagine his hazel orbs that glowed passionately in the dark… His voice would seemingly caress my ear, but then his face flashed in my mind, causing me to jump up. Yes, his appearance may have been terrifying, but he was still so entrancing; I wanted to see him again. I wanted to be with him. But I had given up on this a while ago, for it seemed as if he would never come back to me.

The dark atmosphere that seemed to surround him was something that continued to haunt me in my dreams – even during my classes. I sighed. This was becoming a routine. I always sat in the silence of my room, the desolate atmosphere surrounding me and not daring to disturb my thoughtful time. However, today, something did disrupt my thoughts. Something boldly dared to interrupt my quiet, pensive state.

On my nightstand lay a rose. A rose whose petals were so dark that they were almost black… Tied on its stem was a crimson ribbon. My eyes broadened, as my trembling hand slowly took hold of the tender flower. I sighed shakily, running my fingers over its petals tenderly. Swallowing, I held it to my chest and turned to resume my place on my bed, but a letter taped to my door caught my eye. Reluctantly, I rested the rose on my bed and shuffled towards my door. I grasped the letter and began to unfold it, furrowing my brows.

My eyes scanned the letter, drinking in its content. The ink was red, and I tilted my head as I read aloud:

_Miss Christine Daae,_

_I have heard your voice in your classes quite a few times…_

I paused and tilted my head. There had been numerous times where people had entered our class simply to listen. Our teacher had said some of them were directors, searching for fresh talent. We had been instructed to merely ignore them. Taking a seat on Meg's bed, I continued:

_You are an exceptionally talented young woman, and I hope you would consider attending a try-out for a Broadway musical. I have been dealing with music almost my entire life, and your voice is most likely the best I have yet to hear. I have also discovered that you have no voice teacher would be delighted if you would allow me to fulfill that duty. I pray you will! Please, contact me at the address written below. Thank you for your time._

I read over the address and then searched for a name, but none could be found. Chewing on my lip, I contemplated this for a moment before leaving a note for Meg and seizing my jacket. Why not give it a chance?

* * *

Still holding the letter, I caught a cab and directed to the driver to where I had been instructed to go. We ultimately reached a good-sized building that was quite a long way from N.Y.U. After paying the driver, I stuffed the letter in my jeans pocked and bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Spinning sharply on my heel, I turned to find that the taxi had already sped away, as if it were terrified that if it waited a moment longer it would lose additional customers.

Drawing in a deep breath, I looked around me and studied my surroundings. The building wasn't tattered or worn down, but it wasn't the Empire State Building either. Swallowing, I knocked on the door and took a timid step inside.

"Hello?" I called out in a broken voice, beginning to shake. I was a small-town type of girl, and it was now blatant. The city, as wondrous as it was, still frightened me often with its bustling people and hurried cabs that refuse to stop for anyone unless they carry money.

But as soon as I took that first step inside, I truly believe that I quit breathing. Candles were everywhere, their light casting a warm glow about the room, which now appeared extremely enchanted, magical… I could faintly hear my breath, and I managed to choke out more words.

"Is anyone there?" I whispered, mesmerized by the sight before me. "I received this letter, and it told me to come here…" However, my sentence was cut short when a voice interrupted.

"Christine Daae." It said, originating from the area behind me. The letter fell from my grasp, and I grew motionless. "I've been expecting you." Unexpectedly, I could feel something caressing my curls and then my neck. Shivering, I slightly leaned back into it, as the hand brushed against my neck.

Gradually, I twirled around. Normally, if a girl was ever re-approached by her former kidnapper, she would have shrieked and attempted to scurry away as quickly as possible in order to find the police. I, however, could only smile, as my tears rested on the rim of my big eyes.

"Erik…" I sputtered out; disbelief crept into my eyes, but quickly disappeared, as he wiped away a tear that didn't even make it to my cheekbone. "The letter…"

"What about it?" He murmured darkly, watching me intensely.

I couldn't say anything, as I simply returned his stare. Leaning down, Erik claimed my lips passionately. I clung to him, feeling as if I didn't, he'd be gone forever. Sliding his arms around my petite body, he pulled me close to him, and I believe I could hear him quietly cry.

_The nightingale and the rose, despite the fact that their love was forbidden and their worlds were completely different, overcame all obstacles, using only their deep love for each other._

**FINIS.**

A/N: OMG! OMG! It's the end! THE END! (Runs around) I am just shocked that I am finally finished! Please, review so I can have some nice reviews to read to console my grief of being finished… ;-)


End file.
